A few words
by Madi92
Summary: "So I would ask you again. Laura Roslin will you marry me?" Few words can change everything.
1. The press

**1. The press**

Tom Zerek was in the ball room on Raising Star with some of the reporters. Two minutes earlier the Quorum meeting had over and now the press demanded the answers for a questions. So here he was, answering to the questions. The press made him feel headache with asking about the same think over and over again. He was cursing himself for his patience, he only wanted to get out of there and lay on his bed in the guest quarter on the luxurious ship. But he was a Vice-President and when Laura, the President was indisposed he has make sure that the press gets all their answers. _Yeah, Laura. You probably laying in sickbay and wondering how run away from Dr Cottle._ He smiled to himself when he thought about Laura Roslin, beautiful red head who he had crash on. Not only he. He was sure that the Admiral had been in love with her too. He noticed that a long before. The way that those two were looking at each other and the tension. Everybody who ever were with those two in the same room had to notice it. You could felt that you were an enemy in the paradise. He looked back at the press and realized that Playa was waiting for the answer.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch what you said. " politely Tom said.

"I was asking why the President wasn't at the Quorum meeting this afternoon."

"What I know is that the President didn't feel good this morning and…"

* * *

_He went back with memories to the morning phone call from Tory. He was sitting on the bed in his quarter doing some paperwork for the Quorum of Twelve and drinking water, when the phone started ringing. He answered the telephone._

"_Good morning Mr. Vice-President. I'm calling because The President is a bit off-color. She is resting in the sickbay aboard Galictica now. She fainted. I have to inform you that she won't make it to the Quorum meeting."_

"_Is she all right?"he said and tried not to sound like he was worried, especially that he was._

"_Yes. She was just overtired and Dr Cottle told me that she will need a day off."_

"_No problem. I will take care of everything. She should rest."_

"_Thank you Mr. Vice-President. Have a good day."_

"_You too Tori. You too." He smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

_

"… and for a next day or two she will need some time to rest."

"Is the President's cancer back?"

"Is President Roslin pregnant?"

"Is she dying?"

"Is the rumor about the President and the Admiral's affair true?"

"What about the Earth?"

"Easy. Ladies and gentlemen please! One question at the time!" he said and then turn to Playa. She repead question. " As far as I can tell you, President Roslin is comfortably resting in sickbay aboard Galactica and her cancer didn't return. She is perfectly health. And she will return to Colonial One for a few days."

"So you are not contradict to the rumors of Admiral Adama and President Roslin affair?" Tom went silent, he didn't really know what to say. He had a suspicions but he hasn't got any evidence yet. He took a deep breath and then said.

"The President and Admiral are friends and…"

"Please, this is good excuse for a five year old child, but not for us. There are photos from groundbreaking ceremony on New Caprica which are clearly picturing William Adama and President Laura Roslin…"

"And there was also this dinner on the observation deck." Another reporter said.

"And the secretly meetings on Colonial One and also on Galactica." Interrupted another one.

"First of all I didn't see any of this pictures, so I can't explain this, and secondly…" He wasn't sure what he should tell them. He heard some time ago, that Laura and Bill had kissed and then he saw them together on Kobol. And there was the tension. He had a idea. Not his idea exactly, because this was pointed at today's meeting, but still. The Quorum voted all in favor and they only have to tell the Admiral and Laura. _So what if I do this now?_

"…and secondly the Admiral and the President didn't have an affair, they are engaged with each other. That would be all. Thank you." He left, still hearing the press and seeing in front of his eyes their faces.

* * *

**TBC** if you like it

A/N: the reviews would be nice :P


	2. Explanations

Bill was sitting in front of his desk in his cabin and reading the paperwork. From time to time he was also taking the gulps of Ambrosia. Staring at his report he couldn't focus on it. His mind was occupied by something else or someone else. The certain red head with amazing green eyes and beautiful smile. Now she was laying in sickbay probably still unconscious and he was here, in his cabin not with her like he should be. But Cottle thrown him away and he couldn't do anything. Just sit here and waiting for his call. Bill stood up from a chair and started walking through the living room. Laura. He was thinking only about her. _What was the matter with her? She was a perfectly health? Her cancer couldn't just came back. Not like this, not after they had been through. Not now! Not after Baltar, New Caprica, Cylcon's attack and not after like me falling in love with her. Not when I didn't tell her. Bill stop that! She is not dying, she only collapsed. Stay positive. Everything will be all right. Just give Cottle a little bit more time, he will call you soon._ He pull back his thoughts when the phone started ringing. He came closer and pick up the phone.

"Adama. Ok. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and went to the infirmary.

He was walking through corridor of Battlestar Galactica. The people were looking at him and smiling. _This is odd. _He told to himself. His crew were never smiling to him. _Something must have happened. _He thought. He reached to the sickbay a few minutes later still wondering what is going on. He walked into Cottle's office and tried toclear his mind. Now he had to think about Laura. He looked around and sat in the chair waiting for a doctor.

"Huh… You're already here Admiral" said doctor walking through the door with the cigarette in mouth.

"How is the President?"he asked. Dr Cottle came closer to him and sat on the edge of the desk. Then he put out the cigarette in the ashtray on his left.

"She's awake. I gave her some pills. She is overtired and her immune system is still recovering from the stomach flu which she had last week. She has to slow down." Doctor said and took some files from desk. He stood up and went to the door. Before he had stepped any further he turned around to Admiral Adama. "By the way congratulations Bill. I am really happy for you." And then he left the office.

Adama was sitting there a little bit longer. When he finally stood up from the chair and left the office he stopped near the presidential bed. He silently took a chair and sat next to her bed. She was half sitting and half lying on the bed with a book in her hands. She didn't notice him in the first place so he could watch her moves. She moved her legs under the sheet and smirk to the book. Then she turned over the page and she put a curly lock of out off her hair behind her ear. She was the most gorgeous women he had ever met, but still she has been his boss and the president. She couldn't afford to romantic relationship with him, even if he wanted it. Wanted her. She was something that was outside his range.

"You'll be staring at me all day long or you intend to say something?" she teased and put the book on the locker. Then she smiled sweetly to him. He took a deep breath and smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." she replied and looked at Bill. He was in this room, but his mind was somewhere else. "What are you thinking about?" he didn't respond so she asked him again. " Bill! What are you thinking about?"

"What?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh right. The people are acting strange today. I'm wondering what had happened."

"Oh please Bill. People are always acting strange. That's the way it is. Why do you thinking that something had happened?" she looked at him taking her glasses from her nose.

"Maybe it's silly but they were smiling to me." He respond and she started giggling.

"Smiling? And you came up with the theory that something must had happened?" he nodded as she was continued. " I suggest you Admiral smiled them back. If you excuse me I'm little tired."

"Of course Madam President." He stood up and kissed her forehead then he turned back and headed to the exit. " Oh and Bill?" he heard behind his back a seductive and gentle voice. He turned around and glanced at Laura. "Smile." And he did.

* * *

Lee was in his office and planning the next CAP when he saw Starbuck standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Kara?"he asked.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news? I've just finished my CAP, so no I didn't." he answered and look at her. She take a few steps to came closer to him.

"You will be have a new mummy!"she announced him and smirk. Then she looked at him and started laughing when she saw his jaw dropped to the floor. He was definitely in shock. And it entertained her.

"What's so funny about this Starbuck? Is it one of your stupid jokes? So guess what! It's not funny!" he yelled.

"No. I swear I don't have anything to do with it." She raised her hands and cleared her throat. " You know that the whole fleet are talking about it. The Vice-President announced the press that the Old Man and President Roslin are getting married. I was in shocked when I heard that, well maybe not like you are, but still. So Lee you gonna have a new mummy, are you happy?"

Major Adama put the paper work on the desk and ignored Starbuck got out from office. He turned left and then he changed the cordials going straight way to his CO quarters. He didn't know what to think about it. And why his father didn't tell him? He was confused and the best thing which he had to do, was ask his father about this situation. He found himself in front of the hatch to his father quarter, he didn't knocked. He opened the hatch and came in. The close the hatch behind him then he walked to the coach. He sat down and decided to wait for the Admiral. Sometime later he heard opening the hatch, so he stood up. He saw his father. The Admiral saw him too, he came closer to his son and sat at the coach. Lee did the same thing.

"I'm assure that this is not a social visit? So what happened son?" he said.

_Straight to business._ Lee thought then cleared his throat and said. "Why you didn't tell me? I'm your son and I have a right to know. You really wanted to keep the secret forever? I don't recognize you. What have I ever done to you that I don't deserve for a honest? Huh? Answer me , father?"

Bill didn't said anything, he didn't know what was going on. _Why the frak is Lee accusing me and for what? I didn't do anything wrong, or maybe I did?_

"You didn't want talk, ok. I get it. I'm sorry that you didn't tell me and I have to find out about your wedding from Kara. So I will leave now and I thing that I must congratulate you. I'm really happy for you and the President." He stood up and started moving to the exit when his father hand on his arm stopped him.

"Lee what the frak are you talking about?"

"You and the President are engaged to get married. The whole fleet are talking about this. Zerek told the press after the Quorum meeting."

"He do WHAT?" Bill raised his eyebrow and continued. " Me and Laura aren't engaged. Frak, Lee she is my boss! I can't married her even if I want to." _And I really want to._ He added to himself. " I don't know what the frakking Vice-President told the press but it's not true. You should know that, I'm your father."

"Dad I believe you." He sad to his father. " What are you going to do now? The President know about this?"

"I don't know son, I don't know. For now she has to rest and I don't want to bother her with this. I think I should talk to Zerek." He said and took a deep breath. _Whatever this terrorist came up with I have to make it right.

* * *

**TBC **if you want to of course. Please leave some reviews_


	3. The pros and cons

Bill started walking through his quarter. He was anxious. The Vice-President didn't call him back as he said. Lee left about half an hour ago to make sure that the press would be staying away from the sickbay and Laura. The Admiral stopped for a moment. Looked around and noticed the book which Laura gave him several days ago. He came closer to the table and take a book to his hands. He opened it and then he heard the phone.

"Adama, go." He answered the phone.

"Sir the Vice-President and the Quorum' s shuttle is asking for a permission to land." He heard Dee's voice.

"Permission granted. Tell Lee that I expect him and the President in briefing room in 5 minutes. Adama out." And then he hang up the phone and move to the door. He left a cabin and went to the hangar deck.

* * *

Lee and the President were walking through the hallways of Galactica. He had to escort President to the briefing room. So now he was walking beside her and smiling. He was thinking about his last conversation with the Admiral. He wouldn't mind if Laura and his father get married. He likes Madam President, considered her like a friend, an idol. He was pissed off when he found out, but only because his father didn't tell him all by himself. The more he think about it the more he was happy. He want his father to be happy, and when he was looking at him with Laura, he was more than happy.

"Major what is going on? Why your father insist on this meeting? And why the frakking press was waiting for us at the Life Station's doorway?" she asked. She was pissed off, not that she would mind escaping from Cottle and his needles, but pissed off because she wasn't in control now. She was the frakking President of The Twelve Colonies of Kobol and she wasn't controlling the situation at the moment. Yeah, that was really frakking annoying!

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but I can't tell you. I promise that my father and the Quorum will answer your questions."

"The Quorum? Lee now I'm scared."

"Relax Madam President. Nothing had happened, anyway nothing bad. This is good thing for the fleet, the Admiral… and you, Madam President. Anyway I hope it is."

He smiled and stopped next to the door. He opened the hatch and give her 'after you' look. She came in and then he locked the hatch waiting outside.

* * *

She enter to the briefing room. She looked around and saw all Quorum of Twelve. They were discussing quite loudly. She looked further and saw the Admiral. She smiled to him and began moving closer when the Vice-President cleared his throat make the delegates stop talking.

"I think we should start before Dr Cottle will realize that President Roslin escape from sickbay" Zerek announce and looked at her and the Admiral with smirk.

"Ok. Before we start I want know what exactly is going on? And why The Admiral is somehow involved with this meeting?"

"Please have a sit. We'll explain you everything." He said and looked at the President and Admiral and noticed that neither Adama nor Roslin trusted him. Once the two leaders were seated, Zerek resumed his speech. "It's common knowledge that you two have recently had a harsh disagreement regarding decisions. Not that they are annoying, but… Are either of you aware that whenever you two have a monumental disagreement, the colonists and even the military seem to dividing? The fleet is picking the sides and you know how it's usually ends. Do I need remind you about what happened with Kobol?"He stopped and took a deep breath. " Secondly I and some of the delegates too noticed that you two have a little 'thing' for each other. If I can name it a little, as a matter of fact it is something bigger than that."

"Could you get to the point, Mr. Vice-President?"she was a little worried and anxious, he noticed that. He was about to resume his speech when one of the delegates interrupted him.

"Madam President the Quorum decided that you as the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol should be an example to everybody in this fleet. What we are trying to say is that you and the Admiral should have been involved somehow with the government and the people. You are the leaders of the fleet. You should show them 'the perfect life of the citizen', the trust and hope for better life. If you know what I mean." She nodded as the Picon delegate continued. "We arranged this meeting because of today's events. As you know Mr. Zerek was speaking with the press and told them something that we should discus with you first, Madam President."

"As a matter of the fact I was lying in sickbay, so I have no idea what Mr. Zerek told the press after Quorum's morning meeting."

"He said that we are engaged." Adama interjected. Roslin turned around and looked at the Quorum and then at the Admiral.

"He DID WHAT?"

"I know, I was shocked too." She looked at the Zerek and gave him 'I just wanna kill you' look. She was waiting for his apologizes to what he done.

"No offence Madam President, but the press is talking about your affair with the Admiral so I saved your ass."

"Pay attentions to the words Zerek, because you are talking to the President and if you don't stop I will throw you away through the nearest airlock."

"Is that a threat Admiral?" Zerek asked when he came closer to Bill.

"Gentlemen please. I'm pretty sure that we have an important thing to discus." She stepped between the Admiral and the Vice-President. They stepped back so she looked at the Picon delegate and order him to continued.

"As I said we should had told you first. We were voting at the morning meeting and all Quorum was too your marriage with the Admiral. We think that The President of the Twelve Colonis shouldn't be alone. You ought to have somebody who will rely on and who will be representing a military and the government with you. When we discussed the advantages and disadvantages of your future marriage we decided that you and the Admiral will be a perfect match."

"What about the protocol? The President is my boss so this relationship will be against the colonial articles and the military protocol." Said Adama. He knew that this isn't a problem to the President and the Quorum. If they are ok with this, of course.

"Admiral please. You and the President broke so much of the protocol that nobody really care if you will break one more."

"And it's not like we expect you two making out through the corridors like horny teenagers. The wedding and acknowledgment that you two are espoused to each other would be sufficient."

"You two are already friends so the marriage in the name wouldn't be so hard for you." pointed the Arleon's delegate.

"Ok. I get your point. Now could we - I mean the Admiral and I- please be allowed some time to discuss this?

"Of course Madam President. We'll give you two fifteen minutes." The former terrorist nodded and smile to the pissed Laura. When she and the Admiral were next to the hatch Zerek smile to himself and teased. " Also if you two will be married we will be sure that you aren't Cylons either."

Roslin rolled her eyes and together with the Admiral got out from the briefing room. Lee was a little surprised.

"Is there any place that I can talk to you father for a while?" she asked him.

"This way." The young Adama lead them to the small room a few meters from the briefing room when the Quorum was waiting. When the leaders of the fleet entered, Lee closed the hatch and walked away .

* * *

_A/N:Do you like it or not. I have to know :) please leave some reviews_

_**TBC** if you want_


	4. The plan

In the same time Laura started walking around the room with hands wrapped around her arms. Bill was watching her. Her curly red hair were hanging to the back. She was wearing a deep red blouse and black suit. From the look on her face he knew that the whole Quorum meeting and Zerek speech had pissed her off. And it wasn't good. The pissed off President wasn't the most pleasure one.

"Are you going to say something?" She looked at him with curious. " Frakking Zerek. Frakking Quorum. When woman doesn't have a man by her side she is nothing. This is what they are trying to say. I'm nothing to them because I'm a woman. A frakking woman! Frakking men world."

_Yes, she was very pissed off._ " I have never seen you like this." He said trying to make her calm down.

"Well, Admiral." She accentuated his rang. "I feel like one of those women from past whose parents have arranged a marriage for her without telling her. And I am the President, how can I supposed to lead the fleet with husband! No offence Admiral."

"No offence taken." He smiled to her. There was a sparkle inside of him, a hope that Laura would marry him. When she will, he would be the luckiest man in the universe. He was in love with her, and he had a hope that she loves him too. "Look at this from the other side. You could end up with someone like Zerek!" Admiral pointed out.

"This is not funny Admiral!" she turned to face him. He wasn't laughing or giggling his face was serious. He looked more like hurt.

"Think about it. We will be married only in the name. But we will be stronger together. No one will hurt you and…" he stopped.

"And?" she looked at him and demanded the answer. He took a one step and came closer to her. Then he placed a hand over her shoulder. She was surprised by his touch, but she didn't do nothing to let on.

"… and you will get a rid of the Quorum's complaining. The press will stop talking about our 'affair'. And Zerek, of course will be kept away from you." He added, but this wasn't what we want to tell her. _And I will be the happiest man in the universe._ She didn't respond. "I think that marriage with me can't be that bad, can be?"

"Hmm… You're right. Marriage only in the name?"

"That's right Madam President." He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Ok. First of all you have to stop calling me Madam President. It would be a little odd, don't you think? Especially when you'll start calling me like that in a bed."

_Oh, so now you want share a bed with me._ " I swore that you want a marriage in the name only!" He teased and looked at her face. _Yeah definitely, we will be a good marriage._ " So you want do this or not?"

"You know Admiral. I think I've heard a better proposals. So you better try something more romantic."

"Oh I see. Should I kneel down and get you a frakking diamond ring on your finger?" he teased her and she started to giggle.

"No. That wouldn't be necessary."

"So I would ask you again. Laura Roslin will you marry me?"

"Yes Bill, I will marry you." She grinned and took the arm which he offered her. They left the room and went to the briefing room when the Quorum had been waiting.

* * *

After an hour they came back to his quarter. The Quorum had seemed to be happy when they told them about their decision. They gave them some time to chose the date and planed the weeding. Neither of them wanted a big wedding but the Quorum insisted. And now they have only a three weeks to plan their big day. Laura sat on a coach when Bill prepared a drinks. He took two glasses with Ambrosia to hand and gave one of them to Laura. Then he moved toward to bookcase. Next to the books was a box with vinyl plates. Bill took one of them and placed in the record player situated next to the lamp. The music started to play. He turned around and looked at the President, now his fiancée. _I like the way it's sound. My fiancée. Laura Roslin, my fiancée. And for a couple of weeks she will be my wife Laura Roslin-Adama. Laura Adama. Yeah, it's sound good._ He thought to himself with a grin on his face. She closed her eyes and started swing to the rhythm of the music. He was watching her. She was the most beautiful and powerful woman he had ever know. Laura took of her shoes and pulled her bare feet on the sofa. Then she take a gulp of Ambrosia and looked at the Admiral. _Her Admiral._ Roslin told to herself. She noticed that he was staring at her. Roslin smiled to him and placed her right hand on the sofa, subtle ordering him to sit down beside her. When he took her invitation she turned her face to him. Taking a gulp of Ambrosia she started talking.

"You know, we have to start planning our wedding. Well, maybe not planning but establish certain important issues associated with it."

"Like what? Laura do you really want talking about wedding cake right now?" he looked at her and saw that his word hit her in some way. _Good job Admiral, really good job. Now she probably thinking that you don't want to marry her but only satisfy the Quorum._ He looked at her and saw that she turned away. He raised his hand and placed on her chin. "Hey it's not that I don't want to plan this wedding, but I think you and Tory would do it better. And if you be need my help, I will be right beside you, ok?"she nodded.

* * *

Three weeks had passed very quickly. Laura, Tory and Kara with Dee were planning the Admiral and President's weeding when Adama was busy keeping fleet safely. When everything had been ready girls planned the President's stage night. Starbuck and Dee got together all female personnel from Colonial One and most of Galactica to the mess hall. She closed the hatch with the piece of paper 'Women only' on the other side. Tory had been responsible for bringing Laura. So now she was walking with her boss though the hallway.

"Tory could you please tell me what it is going on? And why I have to had my eyes close?"

"Don't worry Madam President. It is a surprise. By the way we are close." Tory smiled. When they reached to the hatch she knocked twice and then the hatch opened. They came in and the hatch had closed. "Ok, now Madam President you can open your eyes."

"Oh Lords. You did this?" she asked when she opened eyes. She looked around. The room was decorated with all kind of switchbacks and balloons. There was also a big banner with her and Admiral names. Then she looked at Tory, Dee and Kara. All three of them nodded. Tears came to her eyes. She pulled the three young women with a hug and she politely thank them.

"Ok. Let's have a fun." Said Kara and took a glass with booze from lieutenant Agathon and gave it to Laura. "Now Madam President, I think we should give you some advice. You are marrying the Old Man after all! But first we're drinking ladies!"

Starbuck and the other women were a little bit drunk. They were laughing and exchange stories about Old Man and the Galactica crew. Laura was sitting next to Dee and giggling with her future step-daughter-in-law. Yeah that's a definitely the best evening which she had from the New Caprica' s groundbreaking ceremony. Tory replace her glass with booze to a water, because they didn't want her to be drunk on her own wedding.

"May I have your attention, please!" Said Kara. She was standing on the table and trying to calm down all women. "Hey shut up. I have something to tell you!" she looked at Roslin. " Ok, now Laura. You won't airlock me if I call you Laura, right?"

"No." she smiled to the blond woman.

"Right, so we have a gifts for you. It's a wedding gift from all of us and the second one is from me. Ok girls, show time." Two women brought a big white box and gave it to Laura. Roslin stood up from the chair and came closer to the box.

"Open it." She heard Cally's voice. Laura untied the big red bow and took off the lid. Next she unwrapped the paper and took out a stand with wedding dress. The President looked at the dress. It was a simply dress with sequins on the bust and some gold patterns on the straps . It wasn't long but on the other hand it wasn't too short. Madam President was completely enchanted and delight by the gift.

"Oh Lords. It's perfect. How did you find it?"

"Well we didn't exactly find it. We made it. All of us." Tory explained and Laura seemed to be even by more excited with the dress. " Well Dee found the material, which Cally sew up together, Starbuck designed it, Racetrack and some other girls decorated it with the sequins and I found the shoes." She gave her a white high-heeled shoes which were a perfect match to the dress. Laura didn't know what to say, she was surprised and amazed. The tears flowed to her eyes. She smiled to all women.

"Thank you. All of you. I'm touch by your gift." She put the dress to the box and hugged all of the women. When she pull away from the last hug, Starbuck gave her another one box. This was smaller than the other one before. She opened the lid. Inside of the box was a letter. She took her glasses and put it on her nose, then she read the letter in quite.

"Well what do you think?" Kara asked with a big smirk on her face. Laura slowly unwrapped the paper and draw out the sexy red nightgown.

"Now I think I will throw you away by the nearest airlock!" she said with her jaw dropped to the floor. She looked at Kara. The young Viper's pilot was frozen. " I'm kidding!" Everybody started laughing. Kara still looked pale.

* * *

**TBC**

please leave some reviews


	5. The first day of new life

The biggest ball room on Raising Star was full of people. Every citizen wanted to be a part of the most important event in the fleet- the Admiral and the President wedding. Two days ago Lee had found the priest when his wife Dee and Kara with Tory had been organized the whole rest. Now they were waiting for the bride. The Admiral and his XO and also the best man was standing near to the podium with Lee. Major Adama looked at his father. He was nervous. Laura was late. Lee looked at his watch. _Yeah, she was defiantly late._

"Dad she'll come. Don't worry. She will come." Lee tried to calm the Admiral down but without the effect.

Saul started walking around when the door opened. Tory, Kara and Dee came in with the President Roslin. She was wearing a simply dress with sequins on the bust and some gold patterns on the straps . Her hair was uptight into a lovely bun which was decorated with small white roses. She was looking breathtaking and very beautiful. She smiled to Bill and came closer. She was standing right beside him when the ceremony started. Saul was Adama's best man and Dee was Laura's bridesmaid. The priest started the speech. When he finished, the Admiral and President Roslin exchanged the rings.

"Please reaped after me." Said the priest and looked at Bill.

"With this ring I Admiral William Adama take you Laura Roslin for my wife, my faithful partner and friend. To have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, I sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. I will love you, support you in your goals, to honor and respect you till death do us part. So say we all." Bill repeat after the priest and took a ring from Saul and put it on Laura's left hand.

"With this ring I President Laura Roslin take you William Adama for my husband, my faithful partner and friend. To have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, I sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. I will love you, support you in your goals, to honor and respect you till death do us part. So say we all." She took a ring from Dee and putting it on Bill's left hand she was repeating the oath after the priest.

"In the names of the Lords of Kobol I pronounce you a husband and wife. So say we all."

"So say we all." The chorus of different voices said.

"Admiral, you may kiss the bride." The priest continued. Bill smiled to Laura and placed the gentle kiss on her lips. When they pulled away from each other, Laura smiled back and took her husband arm.

* * *

The party started after the wedding cake, meal and Saul's speech. Bill leaded Laura to the dance floor, and when music had started he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled closer. She placed left hand on his shoulder when her right hand was in his left. A moment later a dance floor was full of dancing pairs.

"You know, we were dancing to this song on Colonial Day." She placed her chin on his shoulder and quietly whisper.

"Yeah, I remember. " he stopped and a few second later he continued. "I think it is time to made our escape to Galactica, what do you think?"

"I think is good idea. I still have some paperwork to do." she answered and when they pulled away from each other she grab him by arm. They made their way to the Raptor.

They enter to his quarter. Laura let her hair from the bun so her curly auburn hair freely felt on her shoulders. She walked to the desk and took some papers and then she came closer to sitting on the couch Bill. She took place next to him and start getting through the reports.

"You know we have a day off, a holiday, a honeymoon or whatever you want to call it and you don't have to do a paperwork." Admiral said to her and raised his eyebrow. This was the first day or evening of theirs new life. He looked at her, she didn't even looked at him back, she was busy with her work. Bill stood up and gave Laura his hand. "Come with me."

"Bill?" she finally looked at him and then put the reports on the table.

She placed left hand on his and stood up. He take her out of his, theirs quarter and lead Laura through the hallways. Few minutes later they reached to the observations deck . Bill opened the hatch, the room was empty. _People are probably still on Raising Star. Good, because we won't be disturbed._ They walked in and then Admiral closed the hatch behind them. When he turned around Laura was standing next to the big window and watching the stars. He watched her and then he decided to came closer. He stood next to her and smiled. Neither Laura nor Bill started talking, they were enjoying the silence. They changed the positions, and instead of standing next to each other, they were laying on the cold metal floor and watching the night sky.

"You know, it's really beautiful night. Like that day on New Caprica." He began.

"Mmm…" she hummed quietly and swiped hair away from her face. He loved that hum, it was so Laura's not the presidential hum but Laura's. _His Laura's._ Laura looked at him when he took off two cigarettes and a lighter from his uniform. The same lighter which he got from his father. He gave her one cigarette and then he lighted it for her."Bill you amazed me!" she giggled and enjoyed smoking the cigarette and the night. She started relaxing, finally. Bill smiled. He was happy when she was laughing like that, enjoying herself and didn't worry about someone or something.

* * *

They came back to his quarter- no, not his. Not anymore. Now that was theirs quarter.- some time later. She was more than relaxed. She was happy. They closed the hatch and then sat down on a couch. Bill gave her a glass of Ambrosia.

"I liked the ceremony. It was beautiful and simple." He started.

"Yes, it was. I was a little worried, but in the end everything was as me and girls planned. It was great ceremony, well organized party and what is more I think we enjoyed ourselves." she said with a little smile. " It was perfect, Bill." _Because it was with you._ She added to herself. They went silent for four or maybe five minutes than Laura yawned and slowly stood up from the coach. " I'm really tired. I think I should go back to…"

"Hell no! If you return to Colonial One everybody will be suspect that this is a marriage only in the name. And we cannot allow on that, Laura."

"I awarded of that Bill! I just wanted to say that I'm going to bed." She explained. Bill looked down on this glass. "Now, get out of my couch!"

"I'm not let you sleep on a couch. You'll take the rack and I will take the couch and don't argue with me, Madam President."

"Yes sir. Okay sir. Anything you say, sir." She gave him a mocked salute and went to the bathroom. In the same time Bill put the pillows on a couch and tried to find a blanket. Then he changed from his uniform to the pajamas pants and gray T-shirt. Laura, wearing a red nightgown which she got from Kara as the wedding gift and a red robe quietly walked to the rack. She got into the bed and before she felt asleep she told Bill good night.

Bill answered her and tightly wrapped a blanket around his body. _This was a good day. I hope we would be have many more good days, Laura. _And then he felt asleep.

* * *

**TBC :)**

_thank for reviews from seagull08 _

_I hope you still like it._


	6. The crisis

_ Thanks to my beta Supernus_

* * *

Bill stood in the CIC and looking out on the DRADIS. It was one of those peaceful days. No Cylons, no others crisis. Silent. The Admiral was observing the CAP and listening Kara and Lee talk. It had been one week. One week since his wedding with Laura took place. Today he and his wife had planned a dinner with the rest of his family- Lee and his wife Dee and Kara with Anders. Adama looked at his watch. It was 4 p.m. and in a few hours he would see Laura.

After the wedding they had to make some arrangements. They had agreed that he had to stay on Galactica. He was the Admiral, and his place was on his Battlestar, defending the fleet. Laura, as his wife had moved in to his quarter. They couldn't afford to let the knowledge that their marriage was in name only reach the fleet. Their little secret was known only by Quorum, Saul and Lee. The young Adama had accepted the fact and swore to keep it secret. Laura was on Colonial One only for only a day or two, to attend to some presidential duties. Then she would spend the rest of the week on the Galactica. For now, they had avoided suspicions.

Bill looked at the DRADIS one more time. Nothing changed, it was quiet. He looked around and started thinking about the dinner. He planned everything. Every detail. He wanted the first family dinner to be a perfect. He was going to tell Geata to take over the CIC when he heard Dee's voice. She said that the President wanted to talk with him on a secure line.

"Adama." He answered the phone.

"Bill I'm so sorry. I have a meeting with the Captains and a stack of paperwork in front of me. I am afraid that I'll be late for a supper. "

"Ok. We'll be waiting…" the familiar voice interrupted. He turned back to Dee and Geata. " What happened?"

"DRADIS' contact on course 2-3-0 8-1-1. Three Raiders, sir."

"We'll talk later." He told to the President and then hung up the phone. He looked at Mr. Geata and told him to set condition one through all the fleet. Lieutenant carried out Admiral's orders and then he informed CAP about the enemy. In the same time the XO came into the CIC. Admiral looked at his friend. "What do you think about it?"

"A recon mission? The fleet should start a jump to the emergency coordinates, just in case."

"Mr. Geata send emergency jump coordinates through the fleet and order them to jump." He ordered. " Galactica actual to CAP."

"Galactica, CAP. We took two of them. The third had jumped, sir."

"Understood. Get back to…" He responded.

"Sir DRADIS' contact. It's Cylon's Baseship! Course 1-0-0 3-9-7. It's coming straight at us." Lieutenant Geata yelled.

"Launch the Vipers. Dee report!" Dee radioed the hangar deck and gave them the orders.

"Fighters are launched. The fleet is jumping and… wait. The Colonial One is reporting a problem with theirs FTL." Bill froze. _Colonial One had a problem with the FTL._ _On the Colonial One was the President, his wife._ _Laura. Hang on. Everything will be okay._ He said to himself and tried to focus on the battle. The Vipers were fighting with the Raiders and XO ordered them to drop the salves directed into baseship . The Colonial One had left the zone of fire and took place behind the Galactica. The battle started. Some of the Raiders had survived the initial assault and the Cylons launched their next squadron. " Sir, the Cylons reached the nukes. Two of them are aimed directly at Colonial One."

"Attentions all Vipers. The Colonial one is having problem with their FTL drive. There are two nukes approaching them." He started and in the same time Starbuck interrupted him.

"I got it. Hotdog you have the second on your nine." She said. The whole CIC heard the sound of the destroyed nuke and the second which hit the Galactica. Bill looked at the DRADIS. Five squadrons of enemy's ships were destroyed. "Hotdog watch out." Kara warned, as she started to shoot the enemy fighter off his flank. Hotdog located the nuke approaching the Colonial One and fired. Time seemed to slow down as the shot missed and the nuke collided with the side of the president's ship.

"Sir the Colonial One was hit. They are reporting decompressions in a few bottom hangers and some glitches. But their FTL drive is on line now." Dee said and he was only thinking about Laura. _Was she all right?_ He didn't have time for that now. He had a battle to finish.

"Get the birds back and prepare to jump after the Colonial One." He ordered and heard Dee' s voice ordering the CAG and Vipers getting back to Galactica. The Colonial One jumped, and when all Vipers got back, Mr. Geata started the jump.

* * *

A half-hour later two Raptors had docked on the Colonial One. The technician and the medical team had spited and entertained with their work. The Admiral quickly made his way to the President's office and got there in two, shirt minutes. He found Laura lying in leather armchair, with a compress on her head as well as a few scratches. Bill came closer and kneeled next to her, taking his right hand and placing it on her chin. She opened her eyes slowly to look into his and saw the concern etched into them.

"How are you feeling? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just hit my head and I feel a little dizzy" she replied, as she clutched her shoulder and stood up. The motion made her dizzy and she dug her nails into his shoulder to keep from toppling over. He pulled her closer and she raised her hand to her forehead holding the compress more tightly in place. She felt dizzy, again. Roslin just wanted to sit down, but before she could manage it the entire room started spinning and her whole world went black. She collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Laura woke up in Life Station with Tom Zerek sitting next to her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and raised hand to her injured forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when she shyly smiled to him. He watched her carefully. She didn't wear a makeup. Pale skin, intensively green eyes which were the most beautiful he had ever seen. Auburn hair fell freely around her neck and shoulders in an unkempt mess. She was wearing white hospital's clothes under the blanket. However, she still was very attractive, and not only to him. She was the kind of women who looked beautiful no matter what the conditions. She noticed that he had been staring at her, so he moved his head and looked at her eyes.

"I have a terrible headache." she answered and gave him a suspicious look. It was little odd that the Vice-President was sitting next to her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried so I came to see you." He smiled to her and took her hand in his right as she heard Bill's voice and the hospital curtain was pulled back.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. The dinner

When he had brought her to the life station several minutes earlier it had been very crowded, but now it was nearly empty. He had to gone back to CIC, but now that his shift was over he ran to the sickbay to see his wife and take her home. There was one pilot who broke his leg, a wounded woman and, of course, Laura. Bill stood in the middle of room and waited for the nurse or Cottle himself.

"How is the President?" he asked the nurse when she walked in. She said something back and told him that Cottle will be here in a minute. When the grumpy Major came in, Bill posed his question.

"She'll live. She has a little concussion. It's not dangerous but she'll have a horrible headache, so I'll give you painkillers for her." The doctor came closer to the locker and took out a small pill box, giving it to the admiral. He nodded. "You can take her home."

Cottle moved back the curtain and the two men were stunned by what they found. Laura was lying in a bed and next to her was sitting Tom Zerek, the Vice-President, holding her hand. The Admiral gave him a suspicious look. She moved her hand from Zerek's and looked at her husband, but Bill turned his head. Cottle told her she had been released and that he wanted to see her at 0900 hours the next day. At the same time Tom Zerek caught the Admiral's look and stood up. He smiled to the President and passed Adama.

"I'll wait outside." Adama told her and followed Zerek out of the room. He had intended to corner the vice-president for a chat, but Tom was gone. Bill leaned against the wall next to the Life Station's hatch.

He felt disappointed and angry. He didn't know how to determine his feelings. He felt betrayed, sad and… jealous. Yes, she was his wife, but he didn't have right to be jealous, did he? They weren't like others normal couples. She had her own personal life and he had his own, despite the fact that she was his world. He loved her, but he had to respect her feelings, which she clearly had for Zerek. He was possessive and she allowed him to behave like she was his. She didn't seem to mind it at all, in fact she was very kind to him. And there was the way that he looked at her, staring at her beautiful legs, smiling at her. Yes, Bill was an observant person, he saw things that the other simply ignoring. And when he saw Tom and Laura together in the sickbay, his heart broke down.

_Why Zerek, why the frakking ex-terrorist? What had he done to deserve her love? Why couldn't she choose me? We are married after all, it would all be much simpler. Yet, it is strange. If Zerek and Laura were in love, why did she marry me. Not that I don't want to be with her, but if she love the Vice-President, she should be happy with him. No, it doesn't make sense! Zerek was, is dangerous and she had objections to keeping him as vice-president. Not that she was afraid of him. Laura Roslin wasn't afraid of anyone. Hell, she was the one that people were afraid of, not that she was some kind of crazy dictator. They were afraid of her because she was a strong, independent woman who didn't hesitate to meet Cylons eye to eye and thrown them through the airlock. They respected her. She was their leader. Madam Airlock like some of the people had called her, of course nobody knew about it. Yeah, but Zerek and Laura… She was watching his actions, waiting for his mistake. No, she couldn't love Tom Zerek, could she? Even if she does, ok I can live with that. But she is my wife, not the Vice-President, if I have to fight for her, so be it! She is worth it._

He was deep in his thoughts when she touched his arm. He looked at her and smiled. This wasn't his usually warm and inviting smile she loved and she knew that something is wrong with her husband. But she didn't ask. She followed him to their quarters in silence.

* * *

The dinner took place two hours later. Kara and Lee were sitting on Bill's left and right. Laura opposite to her husband with Dee on her right side. The Admiral and two pilots were talking and laughing. Dee was looking at them. Laura notice that the girl was very quiet and she was digging around in the food. _Something is not right. _She thought and then she found herself doing the same thing on her plate.

"Is everything all right Madam President?" she heard Kara's voice and then all of them were looking at her.

"Yes. And please, it's Laura now." She extended a smile.

Kara and Lee got back to the story they were relaying to Bill and Dee joined in. Sometime later Laura found herself enjoying the dinner with her family. They were talking and laughing. She was happy. For the first time she felt happy, with them. These people were the substitute for her old family. Yes, she had been happy before. On New Caprica, even with Richard, but this was something new for her. And it felt good. For the first time since her mother ,father and sisters died she was a part of something. A family. They respected her and treated her like one of them, maybe even loved her like she loved them. When she looked at them she saw how they enjoyed each other's company and yet. She was sad that Billy wasn't there. Few months after the Cylons' attack on the Colony he became a surrogate son to her.

After the dinner Laura and Dee took the plates and moved to the kitchen area, when Bill, Kara and Lee started to discuss some fleet tactics. Laura and Dee washed up the dishes and turned back to the rest who were sitting comfortably on the couch and drinking Ambrosia. Bill immediately stood up and offered them a seat. Dee politely smiled and sat down when Laura came closer to Bill. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I thought that you weren't going to talk about business today." He looked down and then his eyes met Kara's and Lee's.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Lee told and Laura smiled. "I had a few questions for dad."

"It's ok Lee." She smiled to her stepson. He was about to say something when Kara interjected.

"So did you enjoy the wedding gift from me?"

"Kara." It was Dee's voice. The girl started blushing. Bill looked at the girls and then at Laura, who blushed.

"What wedding gift, Laura?" The President was silent and Lee was trying to figurate what they were talking about. He was as disorientated as his father, only Bill gave all of the women a 'Tell-me-what-is-going-on' look. "Laura, what wedding gift?"

"I…. I… I'll tell you later" she muttered and heard Kara giggle.

"Rather show." The Viper pilot whispered above her nose with a giggle. But she went silent when the President gave her a 'Do-you-want-to-be-thrown-out-the-airlock' look.

A hour later they say goodbye and left. Laura gasped and kicked off her shoes. She sat beside Bill on a couch and curled her legs under her. She reached for a book which was lying on a table and her hand touched Bill's. He looked at her and smiled. She moved her hand and let him take the book. He smiled again and adjusted to make her more comfortable. He opened the book when she laid her head above his thighs. He started to read. His husky, warm voice made her relax. Laura forgot about everything. Her eyes started slowly close. She gasped and rolled on her right side. Bill kept going with the reading. When he reached chapter 3 he looked down and noticed that her breathing had slowed. Her eyes were closed. He smiled and put the book on the table then run fingers through her hair. He hadn't seen her for a few day and he already missed her very much. Bill was so terrified when her ship had been hit. So worried that he may lose her without telling her how important she is to him. His thoughts were broken by the phone's buzz. He slowly stood up and gently placed his wife's head above a green pillow. He didn't want wake her, but as soon as he walked to the phone she opened her eyes. He wasn't there, she didn't feel his warm body. She sat down on a couch and unbuttoned her jacket. Laura took it down. She heard him moving toward the hatch.

"Something urgent? " she asked before he disappeared behind the hatch.

"No, but I am needed in CIC."

"Oh." She looked down. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be." He smiled to her. She wasn't looking at him and he started to think that she was ashamed. "I have to go. Get some rest. I'll be back late." And then he left.

Laura got up from the couch and walked into bathroom. She took a quick shower, and changed to her blue nightgown and Bill's brown robe before brushing her teeth and hair. Then she wandered out to the living room, putting her hair into a ponytail as she went. She was about to go to bed when she heard knock. _It isn't Bill, he wouldn't be knocking._ She wrapped Bill's robe tightly around herself and opened the hatch. Laura saw Dee. The young woman was crying. Laura let her in and asked what had happened. Dee sat on a couch. She took a glass of water form Laura's hand and told her everything. When she ended Laura placed one arm around her shoulder and took a deep breath before she opened her mouth and said.

"Everybody has moments of the weakness, but remember that Lee vowed you love and respect, not Kara. You are the first in his heart, don't forget that. You love him. And if you love someone you want to be with that person and share your feelings. No matter what happens you love that person. You can't just shut up your feelings. You are human. You need somebody to love and be loved in return."

"Yes, but what if that person loves someone else? I know that I'm the second woman and I don't want to be her. I just can't have his love and frankly I don't think I ever did. Don't you think that he deserves to be free. Be happy with the person he loves?"

"Yes , he does. But you are married and all marriages have problems. You know that. Dee, you are his wife and I don't believe Lee doesn't love you. I saw him. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you and…"

"He loves Kara. I know that. I saw the look on his face when he learned that she and Sam had married. I saw him with her. I saw them kissing. They love each other. And I can't live with that." She wiped the tears away, but they were just replaced by a fresh batch. Laura placed a second arm around the young woman. She didn't want her to suffer. Yes, some time ago, when Dee and Billy broke up she was mad. Dee broke Billy's heart, but deep down inside Laura knew that they weren't meant to be together. And now she was here, comforting the young officer, like a mother would.

"You love him, right? Did you talk to him?" Dee shook her head for the last question. "Did you tell him?" Again, she shook her head. Laura gasped. "You have to tell him, Dee. Maybe you are right, maybe your marriage can't defeat the problems, but still. You, and Lee have to try. You have to solve your problems, and trust me. An honest talk will help, but you have to try. And I know that watching someone who you love with another woman hurts, but don't give up. Fight for him. I know you can, even if you don't believe it. You have something special, it's called a family, and respect and love. Don't give up on that. Give him and your marriage a second chance. You're expecting a baby, Dee. Please, if not for Lee and yourself do it for the baby. Talk to him."

"Ok. I'll talk to him. But still, may I stay for the night? I don't want to face him. Not now."

"Of course." Roslin stroked Dee's hair, when the girl wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't … I just… I"

"Hey, look at me." She grasped Dee's chin and made her look up. "I'm here if you want to talk. I don't bite. If you have any problems I'm here for you. I'll always try to help you, Dee. We are family. Trust me, ok?" Dee nodded and smiled back to her step mother-in-law.

"I thought that you hate me after what happened with me and Billy."

"I admit I was angry at you. Billy was like a son to me. He loved you but I know that you were not meant to be with him. On the contrary for you and Lee."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just talk to your husband and try to solve your problems." She said and took a deep breath. Then she stood up from the couch and headed to the living space. "I'll give you a pillow and blanket. You can sleep on the couch. Bill won't mind." A few seconds later she came back and gave Dee some pillows and a blanket. Dee smiled to her. "If you need something else I will there…" Laura pointed to her desk. "working." Dee nodded and Roslin turned back. She walked away.

"Madam President?" Laura turned back to her. "Thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. You are like a daughter to me, Dee. And it's Laura, dear." She shyly smiled. Maybe she shouldn't call her a daughter. She wasn't even sure that the young officer considered someone who could be trusted…considered her to be a friend. Dee came closer to Laura and pulled her into hug.

"Still thank you, mom." Roslin smiled and returned the hug. She had a family now, and they wanted her, needed her. It was nice, very nice. Laura pulled away and found herself touched by the Dee's words.

"Now, it's time for you to go rest Dee. I still have some paperwork to do." She kissed Dee's forehead like a mother and headed to the desk while the young officer climbed to the couch and fell asleep.

It was nearly 2 a.m when Bill opened the hatch. Laura immediately stood up and walked to the Admiral with a finger on her lips. He gave her a suspicious look and followed her to the living space. He saw Dee on his couch and took a deep breath.

"They were arguing again?"

"No. She saw him with Kara." She explained the whole story to Bill. When she finished Roslin looked at him.

"So it looks like you have to share a rack with me."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the rack. She undressed to her blue satin robe, which she changed into when Dee fell asleep, climbed into the bed and moved closer to the bulkhead. Five minutes later Bill left the bathroom and walked to the rack in his boxers and gray T-shirt. He smiled at his wife and took his place in the bed next to her. They were lying in silence for several minutes when Bill cleared his throat and looked at her.

"So what about Kara's wedding gift?"

"Don't even ask!" she said with a giggle. He only smiled back and rolled his back to her. Bill wished her good night and then fell asleep. Laura did the same thing.

* * *

**TBC** _thaks to Supernus_


	8. Didn't make it

Bill woke up before his alarm clock. He slowly opened eyes and saw auburn strands on his chest. He wanted to move his body but Laura wouldn't give him a chance as she unconsciously draped her right arm around his chest. She muttered something in her sleep. He took a deep breath. He didn't want her to wake up so he placed his arm around her and closed his eyes again with a little smile on his lips.

Laura woke up when she felt her pillow start to breathe. She ran her fingers across it and felt a big scar on the skin and opened her eyes. She saw Bill's smiling at her. She blushed and pulled away from him to her side of the rack.

"I'm so… sorry. I… I was cold and you…" she took a deep breath. _Oh please don't blush. Don't blush. Frak. Laura, get a grip, he is your husband. _"… and you took all the quilt to your side." _Ok maybe it would be better if I shut up._ She told to herself and went silent.

"It's ok. It's been a long time since I woke up with someone on me." He smiled and looked at the President. He sat up in bed and asked "So… breakfast?"

"Yeah." She said, passing him as she got up from the rack. She drew on the robe and wrapped it tightly around her body, then headed to the couch. Dee was already up and dressed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I think." She smiled but Laura knew that she was only pretending. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Come." She extended her a hand. "We are going to have a breakfast."

Laura smiled to Dee and both women went to the main cabin where Bill was sitting by the table and eating the breakfast, which had been delivered from the gallery several seconds ago. When they ended their meal the three friends prepared for work. Dee and Bill went to CIC and Laura to hangar deck, where the shuttle to Colonial One was waiting for her.

* * *

Laura was sitting behind her desk, filling out reports. The stack of paperwork never seemed to decrease. Every time she read 'all of the files' Tory brought in a new stack of things that required her signature. It was never-ending and laborious work. After two hours of signing her right hand was achy, and it was only the beginning. Gasping heavily she started to play with her pen when Tory walked in.

"Please tell me that you don't have another stack of reports." She said hopefully. Tory shook her head and smiled.

"No. Not this time. I just came to inform you that something has shown up on the DRADIS and I'm pretty sure that Admiral will set…" she didn't finish because the Colonial One jumped with the rest of the fleet. When the Captain announced the report of a successful jump, Tory only smiled. "Well now you know" and then turned back to her desk.

Laura took her glasses off and stood up. She walked to the small window and looked at the fleet. She didn't see Galactica. She stood there for several more minutes and then got back to her work. _The battle always lasts an hour maybe even later. Don't worry._

* * *

She had been occupied by work for last four hours before she decided to call Tory. She told the aide to call the press conference and before that the Vice-President and the pilot. She had an idea. A good idea, but she needed help. Tory left and Laura immediately went to her living area and took the candles and the Scrolls and started to pray. That's how Tory found the president; praying with tears running down her cheeks. The young aide cleared her throat, making Laura look at her. She informed her boss that Zerek and Capitan Lenans were waiting for her. Laura took a deep breath and put on her presidential mask. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted, anxious or worried. She had to believe in Bill. That he was alive and he would come back. She wiped the tears away and went back to her office. They all sat down and she started to explain her plan to the others. They had to send a reconnaissance mission to the Galactica's last known position. A simple one Raptor recon.

"Are you sure, Laura?" Tom Zerek asked when the Capitan left to prepare for the mission. She only nodded, but when she saw Tom's face she took a deep breath and turned back to the window.

"We have to find Galactica. We have to find out what happened. Tom without them we are defenseless. What if Cylons show up?" she explained. "We need them" _I need them, my family, my husband. Oh my Gods Bill. Please come back, I don't want to do it all by myself. I can't I need you. I can't lose you, not like this, not when I lost my mother, my father, my sisters and unborn niece. Not when the Colonies have been nuked and only I survived. Not now, please Lords of Kobol hear my prayers. _

She didn't notice when her tears started running down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Tory came in. She only heard that the press had arrived, so she unconsciously went to the podium in the next room. The press conference has begun. They were asking the same questions over and over again. And frankly she had had enough. Laura only wanted to lie down in Bill's arms and nestle into his warm body. Watch him when he slept and whisper how much she loved him. _Ok maybe not tell him what I feel. It's only marriage in name. I would only make a fool of myself. He respects me not loves me._ She looked around. _Ok Laura, stop it now. You must stay focused. _She put her best political façade and politely pointed to Steven, who was impatiently waited for his turn. Tory walk from behind her and whispered something into ear. Laura covered the microphone with her hand and listened intently to Tory.

"The recon has just returned. Galactica didn't make it. I'm so sorry Madam President." The young aid said as quiet as she could, but unfortunately the press heard the statement. All eyes and recording tapes were pointing to Laura, demanding some kind of… something. The President went pale, she bounded the edge of the podium as firmly as she was able. She looked down at her left hand where was the gold band on her finger. _Galactica didn't make it. Oh Lords. Bill!_ The tears started running down through her cheeks.


	9. Alone in the dark

It had been two days since the Galactica had been destroyed. At least that's what they told her. She still believed Bill was alive and would return to them. Laura was lying on her makeshift bed and thinking about her and Bill. He couldn't just disappear, not now, not when she needed him, their family. _Ok I'm being selfish right now. The fleet needs Galactica and the pilots. We are completely alone now, and I only can think about how I miss my husband. My husband. It has nice ring to it. I love it. Laura and Bill Adama. Damn it! Don't go there. You don't have time for that. The Quorum's session is about… _Laura looked at her clock._ Frak. I'm late._ She left the bed in a hurry and started to get dressed. When she was finished she walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Dark circles under her red eyes from crying. Yep, she defiantly looked like she didn't sleep all night, which was true. She didn't close her eyes all night long. _Ok, where are my… Lords!_ She buried her face into her hands when she remembered about Bill and Galactica. _Laura! Laura! The Quorum. You have to go to the meeting. _She told herself and combed her hair, then left the bathroom and headed to the Quorum's session.

She entered to the room and noticed that everybody was waiting on her. She smiled politely and placed the presidential mask on her face. She took her place and said.

"I'm very sorry for being late. I…"

"We understand Madam President." Said the Geminon's delegate and gave her a piteous smile.

_I don't want your pity._ "Right, so let's begin. Since Galactica…" it was a problem for her to talk about it out loud. She swallowed and looked at the Quorum. "Since Galactica didn't return, we have to make some decisions about the fleet's safety. The press needs the statement in about three hours so let's start with the military commander. Tory and I prepared some candidates. Theirs files are on page 3, 4 and 7. Next on our agenda are the CAP and the supplies."

The Quorum started their discussion. They ended about two and half hour past their planned time because they were arguing over and over again about one issue. So when Laura managed to leave the meeting and go to another one with the press she was relieved. She was tired, had a headache, and mentally she was broken. She really looked like a hell, which Tory pointed out. She entered to a room full of fleet's reporters and stood in front of the microphone. She cleared her throat and ordered silence, before making an announcement. It was the update of the fleet's condition and the information of the Quorum's session.

_Ok that was easy. Now, where is Tory._ She said to herself after she left the press and walked into her office. She walked to the phone and asked about her aide. Then she picked up the photo which was standing on her desk next to the photo of Billy and her. She looked at the picture. It was her wedding photo. She placed her hand above Bill's image and gasped. They were so happy that day, at least she was. _Oh Bill why…_ Laura's thoughts were broken by Tory's appearance. The President put the photograph down on the desk and looked at her aide.

"Tory I need you to reschedule my agenda so I can prepare the… the ceremony to my husband and the Galactica's crew. " Somehow she couldn't say funeral. She still had a hope.

"Of course Ma'am. Anything else?" she only shook her head and looked at the photo again. "Ma'am is everything all right? Are you feeling all right?"

_No, I just lost my family, again. What am I suppose to feel? Happiness?_ "Yes, I just need some time alone. Thank you Tory that will be all." The young woman smiled and left the room.

Laura left her office after she had signed some files. She grabbed the wedding photo and headed to her living space. She hadn't left her office yet, when she heard Tom's voice. She turned around and saw the Vice-President who was sitting on her brown armchair. She took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Tom?"

"The question is: what can _I_ do for_ you_ Laura?" She didn't notice when he stood up and now he was standing in front of her with his hands above her shoulders. "It must be hard for you. The wedding was what? Like a week ago? And he has been killed." He said as he ran his hands down her arms. Laura immediately stepped back. "Laura, Laura." He said, shaking his head "I'm here if you need me. I always will be." With that he pulled her into an embrace. She didn't resist. "I can't imagine what we will do now. Without Galactica, but I believe in you. You are stronger than anybody I have ever known. We will manage this together. You and me, ok?" He kissed her forehead and then the cheek. Next he reached for her lips, and pressed his against them. She immediately started to resist. She didn't want it. Laura started to pulled away from his embrace, but without effect. Tom started to push his tongued into her mouth. She didn't respond to his actions and pulled away from him with every ounce of strength she had. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"If you do that one more time I promise you'll regret it." She drawled and walked away to her living space with anger.

"Oh I don't think so Madam President!" he smirked to the empty room.

It was late at night when she finally pulled her nightgown and sat down on her makeshift bed. She looked at the wedding photo and gasped. Then she pulled the sheets up and lie on the bed. She closed her eyes, but the sleep didn't come. She rolled to her right side and put her hand on the pillow. She looked at it and saw the gold band on her ring finger. Laura hid her left hand under the pillow and wiped her tears when she heard Tory at the doorframe. She sat up in the bed and looked at her terrified aide.

"Ma'am, there are a contacts on the DRADIS. Apparently the Cylons found us!" Said Tory. Laura froze.

* * *

**TBC**

_thanks to my beta Supernus_


	10. Lost in the stars

_Several hours earlier: _

"Sitrep! Dee! Tell the Chief to find out what happened" Adama shouted to the young officer and bounded the edge of the console. He noticed that his hand was covered with blood. "Frak!" he mutter to himself and looked at Saul, who was standing opposite to him.

They were in space without the fleet. Apparently they jumped to the wrong coordinates or the FTL's drive had problems after the nuke hit them. Yeah the second version was probably the more likely. The Admiral looked around. The CIC was damaged. Some of his officers had wounds and some of them needed Doc Cottle's attention. Bill swallowed. Their situation was frakking grim. They were in the middle of nowhere without the fleet and after the battle with the Cylon's. They were lucky they were alive.

"DRADIS' contact on course 1-0-3 7-9-0." He heard Gaeta's voice.

"We can't handle the next Cylon's baseship." Saul said.

"Launch the fighters and…"

"It's Colonial." Dee said. He could tell that the girl's voice was very surprised.

"What the frak?" Saul looked at Bill and then the Admiral continued. "Can you confirm that?"

"Positive Admiral. They…"

"They radioed us." She said. Bill looked more surprise then a few minutes earlier. It was some kind of déjà vu. Last time when they were in the similar situation they found out that the Admiral Cain and the Pegasus were alive.

"Put it on the speakers."

"This is Admiral William Adama form Battlestar Galactica. Identify yourself before we open fire." The whole CIC went silent and then a few minutes later when they wanted to open the fire the male's voice respond.

"I'm Capitan Doral Aratos from Caprica Dream. My call sign is Rabom. I'm so happy we found you Galactica. We have 2 more ships. We thought that you were Cylons." He said.

"Saul order the CAP to board this ship. We have to know what is going on." He said to his XO and then to the Captain Rabom. "Captain my CAP is on their way, I suggest you come with them. I think we should have a talk."

"Yes Admiral. Caprica Dream out."

* * *

After the talk the CIC started to applaud. They had found 3 Colonial ships. And even if they didn't know all the details it was good for morale. The Admiral started to discuss some issues with Geata and the XO and before leaving the CIC. He walked through the gray corridors of Galactica to his quarters. When he reached to them he locked the hatch and sat on the couch. He looked at his gold wedding band. Maybe they found new ships full of people but honesty he didn't want to interrogate the Captains, he only wanted to find out what happened and fix the problem. Go to his fleet, meet with his wife, Laura. He didn't even know if she was safe and alive. He missed her very much and it was killing him. He stood up from the couch and headed to the wardrobe next to the rack. He opened it and ran his hands over to her jacket. He took it and pressed to his chest, breathing her scent in deeply. It was sweet, the honey and the musk with, flowers and a note of vanilla. He closed his eyes and imagined that it's Laura who was in his arms. _I miss you so much. I hope you're ok._ Just then the phone buzzed so he had to end his little dream. He hung the jacket up to the closet and closed it, then picked up the phone.

"Sir we established what happened with FTL drive. The Chief is working on it now and Captain Rabom is waiting for you with two others in the Ward room." Dee said.

"Ok. I'm on my way. Adama out" he said, and left to the Capitan's meeting.

He came into the Ward room and took his place behind the table. He opened the files, lying on the table in front of him. When Rabom and two other Captains entered the room the meeting started.

"Let me get this straight. You said that yours ships have been hiding in the nebula since the attacks and you were on a recon mission when you found us, yes?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." One of the Captains answered and looked at Bill. "Admiral I know that sounds a little bit strange but we are not Cylons or their allies. As you said the Cylons look like humans right now and I'm sure that you saw some of them. Am I right?"

"At some point, yes." Colonel Tigh said and looked at his boss.

"Now we need a list of the passengers and equipment. When we find out what happened with our FTL we jump back to our fleet. That will be all, for now. Colonel Tigh please show our guests theirs quarters.

'Yes sir." The XO saluted and left the Ward room with Captains.

After Saul left he grabbed the files and headed to the hangar deck where he had a meeting with the Chief. He walked through the corridors for a before arriving in a tiny room with all kind of spare Viper parts. He sat down on the chair and waited for Chief, who opened the door two minutes later.

"Good evening Admiral."

"Chief what happened with the FTL drive?" Adama said without unnecessary words.

"Well I checked the FTL drive and some other systems and I found out that the FTL is functional. It was a problem with the computer. It had a glitch and when the nuke hit us it changed the coordinates. I immediately repaired it and now everything is ok. So I need to run some tests..."

"So that caused the jump to the wrong coordinates?"

"Probably. Yes, sir. The computer must be replaced. But it won't be a problem, because we have so many computers aboard this ship and we're doing most things manually anyway. I assure you Admiral, that the FTL drive is capable to make a jump, so we only have to establish the right jump coordinates and initiate it, sir." The Chief explained and smiled to Bill.

"Good. Take care of it Chief." He said. _We only have to make a jump and I will be with you darling. Please be patient, my love._

Tyrol saluted him. Admiral saluted him back and then passed him. He left the room and walked out from the hangar deck.

The coordinates had been established after the meeting with the Captains. Bill told Dee to send them to the three new ships which were the part of the fleet now. It was still a little bit weird but the news that they found three ships full of people (a few Viper pilots were also on the passengers' lists. They were immediately transferred to Galactica) soared very fast through the ship and people were about to celebrate the good news.

Bill stood in front of the console and looked at the DRADIS. Mister Gaeta was preparing the ship to jump, currently checking the nav. When all boards were green, he made the jump.

The Galactica's space started to shrink and then it returned to normal size. They made a jump, so Petty Officer Dualla was checking all boards.

"DRADIS' contacts. All Colonial, sir. We're back home!" Dee announced with joyfully. The whole CIC started to applaud and enjoy the moment. They were with the fleet.

"Put me through the speakers and then put me on security line to Colonial One." Bill said with a smile on his lips.

Dee nodded and followed the order. She put the Admiral on the speakers and then gave him the go-ahead.

"This is the Admiral, do not fire. I repeat. this is the Admiral Adama…"

* * *

"… do not fire. We jumped on wrong coordinate and found three more ships which have joined with us..." She was listening to his voice by intercom. Her eyes were wet from tears of joy at the news that he was alive. She wiped her tears away and started to dress herself. She didn't have to ask Tory for a shuttle because when Laura entered her office the young aide announced the shuttle to Galactica was waiting for her.

Laura hurried to the small hangar bay and a few minutes later her shuttle was approaching the Galactica. She was sitting in the back and looking at her wedding ring. Laura was so happy when she found out Bill is alive. She missed him very much and wondered if he missed her too. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the shuttle landed. The voice of the young pilot brought her back to reality. She smiled and stood up. The shuttle's door began to open. She stepped out and saw Bill. He was standing at the bottom of the shuttle, waiting. He was looking at her like he hadn't seen her for years, but was still trying hide his emotions. She stood in front of him and he simply took her hands in his and looked at her green eyes.

"You're ok." He whispered and pulled Laura into tight embrace. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I thought I lost you, Bill." He grabbed her by chin and made her look at him.

"I'm ok." He pointed out.

"I missed you." She said.

Without hesitation she placed her both hands on Bill's cheek and kissed him tenderly. He found himself puling her closer to his body and kissed her back. They didn't care that the whole crew was watching them and cheering. To them, only that one moment was important. They knew this would change their relationship forever. They couldn't pretend anymore. It wasn't just a marriage in name, now it was a strong bond between a husband and wife. Laura moaned into his mouth while his tongue demanded entrance. She opened her mouth, giving him permission. The innocent kiss changed into one of passion.

"Come home, my love." He said when she finally pulled away from his lips.

Bill grabbed Laura's hand and leaded her to their quarters. He stopped in front of the hatch and started to open it, when he heard his name. Bill turned around and saw one of the technicians. He gave a sorry look to his wife and walked away with the young man. Laura looked down and opened the hatch, she came inside and started to prepare for sleep. _Well, what did you think he would do? Tell you how much he loves you? Frak you senseless? You are his PRESIDENT! Nothing more. By the way Laura you just made a complete fool of yourself. _She told herself while she was taking a cold shower- very cold.

When Bill returned she was laying in the rack her face to the bulkhead, pretending to sleep. One single tear flowed down her cheek when she heard him approaching the couch, but finally he came back to her. Bill lied down on the rack next to her and fell asleep.

In the meantime Lee stood outside the Raptor. He was visiting the three new ships and checking the list of the passengers. Major Adama unbuttoned his flight suit and walked to Chief Tyrol, he signed the documents that were handed to him and headed to his father's quarters. On his way he ran into Kara. The young Captain smirked.

"Where are you going? We're playing the Triads tonight, drinking booze , you know. So you coming?"

"I have to talk to the Admiral. Is he in the cabin?"

"You know Lee. I'm gonna tell you something. If I were you I wouldn't go to his quarters now. Roslin's home. And by the way they looked on the hangar deck I'm pretty sure that the Admiral don't have time right now." She smirked and Lee raised his eyebrow. "You know you can always tell me. So what is this urgent issue you want to talk to the Admiral about?"

* * *

In the morning Laura and Bill were sitting next to the table and eating their breakfast. They didn't even talk about what happened the day before. Laura was incredibly silent and didn't even dare start a conversation. When she finished, she drank her coffee and grabbed her files. She had just started to sign them, when they heard knocking on the hatch. Bill stood up and opened the door, he saw Lee on the other side.

"Come in, son." He said and moved from the door. Lee crossed the doorstep and came into the cabin. He politely said hello to Laura and looked at his father.

"I have some paperwork to do." She grabbed her glasses, files and pen and quickly got out of there.

"I didn't mean to make her leave." Lee said looking at Bill when Laura left. Bill only smiled and pointed him to a chair. "So how is the married life?"

"Good. So far we're both alive." He smirked. "Well, why did you want to meet with me?"

"I found out something very important." He gave his father a collection of documents which he had with him.

"You sure?" Bill asked a moment later while he was looking through the documents.

"Yeah. I even talked to her. She was glad when I told her you were alive. Now she is on the Dzeuses and I think that we should find her suitable quarters on Galactica."

"You're right. Take care of it." Lee stood up and made his way to the exit when his father's voice stopped him. "Lee? Tell your mother that I invite her on a dinner."

"Yes, of course." The major smiled and left. His father walked to the table where he kept his strongest alcohol. Pouring himself a glass of Ambrosia he took a long sip while thinking about his ex wife, Carolanne. She was alive and on one of the new ships. It was a true miracle.

* * *

**TBC**

_thank you Supernus, I couldn't manage with out your help_**  
**


	11. Carolanne

After two weeks they found a spare guest quarter and made it suitable. So now Bill and Lee were standing on the hangar deck and waiting for a Raptor. Bill looked at his son, smiling. Probably waiting for this moment a long time since the holocaust on the Colonies . He remember their talk when the Galactica's decommission ceremony took place. Lee wasn't particularly happy with his mother then and now he was grinning like a child in toy store. _Well he will behave with his family by his side, I'm glad he's happy"_ Bill thought. In the same time Carolanne stood out from the Raptor and she walked to two of them and closed them in a tight hug. When they pulled from each other, Lee took his mother's bag and lead her to her new quarters.

* * *

She was sitting in front of the desk and doing the paperwork. From time to time she was looking at the photos, one of her with Billy- her former aide. She missed him very much; he was such a good young boy. He was like a son to her and his death hit her deeply. She took the photo in her hands, the last memories with him had come back. Laura touched Billy's face and tears came to her eyes. _Oh Billy, why?_ She placed photo back on her desk and took the next one, a photo from her wedding. The picture showed Bill with his hands wrapped around her waist. Next to them were Kara and Lee with Dee. It was beautiful day. Even if this marriage was only in name she was happy, happy till the day when a Raptor had landed on Galactica's hangar bay and Laura saw her. The slim woman was wearing jeans and pink cardigan that went well with her long blond hair and blue eyes. Carolanne. Carolanne Adama. Her husband's ex wife and mother of Lee.

Laura was so mad at Bill. He didn't tell her his wife was alive_. "_Ex wife." She told to herself. "It was two weeks, he knew it for two weeks and didn't tell me. What is more he was visiting her, for two frakking weeks! On the other hand why should he tell me? I'm only his president, who 'accidentally' married him. He has his own private life and I must respect that! But why?" She took a deep breath and looked around the office. _Uhh… get a grip Roslin! You are the President of The Twelve frakking Colonies, act like one. You're not a teenage girl with a crush on the schoolboy! This is marriage only in name; remember that he has his own private life, without you. So Roslin you DON'T HAVE right to be a jealous wife._ Laura took a second deep breath and looked through the window. In the dark space among the stars was Galactica and the rest of the fleet. She wasn't a jealous type. Years working for Adar and their affair made her a discreet woman who knew who she was. The other woman. But now when she got married, even only in name, she didn't want to be the other woman once again. She was the wife and she'll not let Carolanne to take her husband back. _She had got her chance, and now he is mine. Bill is mine!_

"Uhm… Sorry to disturb you Ma'am but you have a guest." Laura looked at Tory who was standing in the doorway. The aide was waiting for an answer. Laura walked closer to the door and nodded to young woman.

Tory walked away and then Dualla came into the office. Laura smiled to the young officer and walked over to her. Dee pulled Laura into friendly hug. It had been two weeks since they had talked and this was the first time since then that Laura had a chance to meet with her step daughter-in-law. _Not my daughter-in-law. Carolanne's._

"What can I do for you, dear?" Laura asked and together with Dee sat on the armchairs.

"Well I wanted to personally thank you. I talked to Lee and I mean really talk. He told me the truth that he loves Kara but like a sister. That night she took him off guard and kissed him. I believe him, he never lied to me." She said and looked at a happy Laura.

"I'm glad that you two cleared the air, so what did he say about the baby?" Dee giggled.

"He was so proud and happy that I don't know if I had ever seen him like this. I can only imagine what the Old Man will say. You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No."

"Good. We are going to tell him tonight. He invited us for a dinner with Lee's mother and Kara with Anders. You're going, right?" Dee looked at confused Laura who looked down. She didn't wait for an answer, she saw it in the President's eyes. "Mum, you are the part of family. You must be there. The dinner is at eight hundred, I'm sure that the Admiral will take you personally."

"Thank you Dee but I think it would be better if I not come. Beside I have a lot of work and I don't want to spoil a nice evening." She was sad. Bill didn't even tell hear about the dinner. Now she saw it clearly, he married her, but not for her and she made a complete fool of herself two weeks ago when she kissed him in front of everybody. She wasn't even part of the family, she was just the President!

"Oh no! Don't even think that. You should, must be there!" Dee squeezed Laura's palm.

"Thank you, honey. I appreciate your offer." The President gave her a happy smile and hugged her goodbye.

She didn't particularly know when this had happened, Dee was like a daughter to her and now a best friend. She reminded her of a younger sister, so friendly, trustful with a big, warm heart. And so young. Laura knew she had to protect Dee and her child no matter what. She stood up from the armchair and headed to her desk. Back to work.

* * *

The Admiral was sitting on the couch with Laura's photo in hand and drinking water. She had been avoiding him for last two weeks. Since that day when she kissed him in front of whole crew on hangar deck. He didn't know what to do, what to think. _Why did she do it? What changed? Did I say something that offended her? Did I do something? Or rather I didn't? What? Why?_ He didn't mind being kissing by her like that, but why had she started avoiding him? Bill needed answers to those questions. He stood up and carefully placed her photo on the table. He walked to the phone and picked it up. Before he connected to CIC he heard knocking and the hatch opened.

"Admiral? Are you there?" he heard soft feminine voice. Bill moved forward her.

"Dee! What can I do for you?" she smiled to him and went to the couch. They sat down.

"Well I was speaking to mo- the President and sir may I speak freely?

"Of course Dee." Admiral nodded and smiled. He was curious what his son's wife has to tell him.

"I don't want to meddle into yours marriage but the President wasn't too happy about the fact that she didn't know about the dinner. Frankly she didn't tell me that, but I saw it in her eyes. She was hurt and what is more disappointed. I thought that you love her, sir. I'm aware of your current living arrangement but a married couple shouldn't be living on two different ships. You should talk to her Admiral. Solve your problems. Sir this marriage is a second chance for you. A chance to be a husband and father you always wanted to be…"

"That's enough Dee!" Admiral said interrupted the young officer. "My marriage is none of anybody's business!"

"But sir, it is. You are the Admiral and she is the President, the parents of the fleet. You have to get on well with her. She told me once that if you love somebody you have to fight for that person." The young officer stood up, her father-in-law wasn't thrilled with her speech. She gave him something to think about, but she didn't have the right to drag him to Colonial One. It has to be his decision. "I think I should go, right now. I'm sorry if I offended you Admiral, but I had to tell you this."

She made her way to the hatch and opened it carefully.

"Dee, thank you." She heard the husky voice of the Admiral and smiled. Then she walked away.

Bill grabbed the phone and called the president's office. But instead of Laura he heard Tory on the phone. He asked her about his wife.

"I'm sorry Admiral but she has a meeting with the Vice-President right now. I'll tell her you called." Bill hummed. Two weeks and he was still hearing the same excuses. _She is busy._ He left messages twice and she still didn't call him back. Well Dee was right, he should talk to her. But what about? He didn't even know why she took her things and moved to Colonial One. " Admiral, are you there?" Tory voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Would you like to leave President the message?"

"No. I'll come personally. Please check her agenda and clean everything from 1930 to tomorrow morning. She will be coming back to Galactica with me. Thank you Tory."

"No problem Admiral. Goodbye."

Bill hung up the phone. He buttoned his uniform and looked at reports from his crew. Bill took them in hand and walked away from his quarters. He nodded to marines who were standing in front of his door and made his way to Ward Room. Bill was walking through the hallways of his ship. He turned left and went to level C when he bumped into Carolanne. She smiled to him coquettishly and made a one small step to close the distance between them.

"Carolanne."She placed her hands above his chest.

"Bill, honey where are you going? You promise me a grand tour of your ship." Her right hand made its way to his neck. Bill placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Carolanne I'm sure that Lee will be honored if you ask him. I'm little busy right now, I have a meeting to attend and then I'm going to Colonial One." He didn't know why he told her that. She didn't know that he was married again, and well he didn't want to inform her about it, not now. Later yes, but not now. Bill took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from her.

"Colonial One? Why does the frakking President want you on Colonial One?"

"Carolanne don't talk about her in that way. She's the President!"

"So what! She's not some kind of goddess, Bill! She is only…"

"Enough! She will be eating dinner with us. Respect her, I'm sure you can do that." he grabbed her wrist and pulled his lips together. In his eyes was a spark of anger. His ex wife saw it and looked down. Then she smiled to him.

"Yes, ok. I'm sorry Bill, but I don't want her to take my husband away. I just came to Galactica and you aren't even happy. I know our marriage was tough but we got another chance I'm sure we can use it." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I want it and you?"

"I need time Carolanne. Everything is going so fast. I will be waiting for you at 2000 in my quarters. Now I have to go."

He pulled away from her and left. She stood there for a few minutes and then asked the first person she met about her son.

Bill in the mean time quickly walked to Ward Room. He placed his reports on the table and took a glass of water. The meeting started few minutes later. It took them about two and half hours and when the paperwork ran out they left. Bill walked to hangar deck to his Raptor. He got into the shuttle and sat down on the pilot's chair. When he got the clearance for launch, he turned on the engine and took off from the flight deck. It was a long time since he had flown a Raptor all by himself and now the long forgotten feeling came back. Like feelings for a woman who he was attracted to. After the divorce he didn't even think about getting remarried. He knew that a man with his history and age wasn't a real catch. He wasn't particularly attractive, so what woman would want to marry him? And then the Colonies had been attacked and he became the Admiral. He hadn't had time for a women. Even if women wouldn't say no to him. He had power, which was very attractive to all of them. But he didn't want just any woman, he wanted Laura. Bill didn't even know when they became friends and then something more. Maybe on New Caprica, maybe earlier. She had his heart. The President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol made him fall in love once again, even if she didn't know about it. He married her not only because Quorum wanted it, but because he loved her. And when she kissed him two weeks ago he knew that he had to tell her how much he loved her. It was probably a stupid idea, she could break his heart. She had her own privative life, she didn't love him, but still…he had to try. Dee was right this was his second chance and he wasn't going to let it pass.

Bill landed on Colonial One. He got off the shuttle and walked in direction of his wife's office. He stopped in front of the curtain, next to Tory's desk.

"If I were you I wouldn't go in there. The Geminon's delegate pissed her off and now she has got a meeting with Tom Zerek."

"Well then. I'll wait here, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She smiled and got back to her work.

Bill sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. He started to looked around the room trying to find something which keep him interested for some time.

"Absolutely not, Tom! … Oh don't even start again! The Quorum would never agree on that! …" Bill heard Laura's voice. She was furious. He looked at Tory, but the young aide was absorbed with her work. "It's political suicide! My answer is no and no I'm not going to change my mind, Mr. Vice-President. "

The Admiral stood up when he heard footsteps. The curtain opened and he saw a pissed off Vice-President. Tom didn't look at him, muttering to himself as he passed. Bill smiled then made sure his uniform was buttoned before walking into the president's office.

"Not now Tory. I'm going to airlock myself!" she muttered without even looking at him. Her head was buried in her hands, glasses next to her on the stack of reports.

"I think you could use a break." He said. Laura looked directly at him.

"What are you doing here Bill?" she asked.

"I came to talk, but that will have to wait, because you seem to be tense." Admiral walked behind her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Let me help you." He started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"Oh gods." She moaned at his touch. _Is it me or did the air conditioning break down? It's incredibly hot in this room._

"You gonna tell me what happened two weeks ago on the hangar deck?"

" I've got little carried away. I'm sorry for that."

"Well, I didn't mind." He stopped to massage her neck and turned the brown armchair with her in it to face him.

"You didn't mind?" she raised her eyebrow. Bill came closer to her and ran his fingers through her auburn curls. He placed his head next to her ear and gently whispered.

"Not at all." Bill moved his mouth to her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck and respond to the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. When they pulled away from each other she only smiled to him, her eyes still closed. Bill ran his hand down her cheek and said. "Come on. We have a family dinner to attend."

"Oh no, I can't. I have a meeting and paperwork to do."

"No, you haven't. Tory cleared your schedule to tomorrow morning. So now, get your fat, lazy ass into the shuttle, Adama." Bill ordered Laura and pointed the door. She stood up and gave him a mocked salute.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." She giggled with her hands above his chest. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and walked to her living area for a bag with her clothes.

* * *

**TBC**

_again thank to Supernus, for being my beta_


	12. Carolanne part II

_A/N: Thanks to **Supernus** for being my beta. With out him I couldn't do it._

* * *

Tom Zerek was walking through hallways of Galactica in anger. He didn't have a particular end of trip goal, so he just strode around glaring at random people, for about 15 minutes until no one cared anymore. Several minutes ago he had came back from Colonial One and his meeting with the President and he was still furious. She rejected his idea because it was controversial. What was more, in the Quorum's last session she had humiliated him in front of everyone! Tom added to his endless list of "what Roslin has done wrong", their last kiss. He licked his lips. She was hot and he wanted her no matter what, but he wanted her to suffer first. Suffer for everything that she had done to him, for his desire, his anger, his pain.

He turned left and almost bumped into blond lady. He looked at her, noticing she was nicely dressed and beautiful for her age. She could have been 40 or 55.

"Watch where you're going." She started angrily.

"You don't know how to talk do you, lady?" He answered.

"Yeah right. You don't know who you're talking to. I'm an Admiral's wife! So watch it."

"Admiral's wife?" he started laughing. "And you think that I would believe that crap!"

"It's not crap. I'm Carolanne Adama. And you?"

"Thomas Zerek."

"The terrorist?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked. He was dangerous and she always liked bad boys.

"It's Vice-President for you." He pointed and then smiled evilly.

"So you're going to the famous Admiral's dinner, aren't you?"

"It's none of your business." She was just like Ellen Tigh, a dangerous woman. He already liked her and he knew that together they can do many things. She could help him with that madness plan of his. He smirked, not paying attention for her words.

"If you change your mind call me." Tom passed her, but few meters later he turned around to face her and said in mocked voice. "Enjoy your dinner with the lovely president Roslin and her military toys."

Tom left her, continuing his walk.

* * *

Laura finished arranging the tableware while Bill prepared the drinks. She looked at the table and smiled. Bill took glasses with drinks into his hands and put them on the table, then stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bill kissed the crook of her neck and she covered his hands with her palms and hummed.

"I didn't tell her, yet." He said kissing her neck.

"Huh?"

"Carolanne. I didn't tell her that you're my wife now."

"Your wife. Hm… I like the way that sounds." She smiled and turned around to face him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked directly at him. "But seriously is there any problem with her? I mean, well we are married but…" she didn't finish because the hatch started to open. They quickly pulled away from each other like teenagers who were afraid of being in bed.

The door opened and they saw Lee with Dualla. Laura smiled to her surrogate kids. Lee and his wife came closer and pulled the Admiral and the President into hug.

"Mom, dad." Lee said, after he pulled away from the hug. Bill smiled to him and pointed them toward free chairs at the table. They sat down at the table and looked at the plates with noodles, which were brought by the Private Jaffe five minutes ago."Well, before everyone comes, we have to tell you something, dad." Lee grasped Dee's hand and took a deep breath. Laura looked at her husband and smiled.

"Has something happened?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry. It's good news."Laura interjected.

"You know?" she only nodded and went silent.

"Well dad, you're going to be a grandpa. Dee and I are expecting a baby." Said Lee, not stopping his grinning. Bill looked at his son and daughter with tears in his eyes and grinned. A baby. Finally everything was starting to get right. His marriage, his son's marriage. His ex wife was alive and Laura was sitting right beside him squeezing his hand.

"A baby. I'll be a grandpa. Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's wonderful. I'm so happy about it. Laura I'll be a grandpa." He grinned again. He looked like a child in candy store.

"I know Bill, I know." She smiled and then she looked at Lee and Dee. "See. I told you. He wouldn't be as happy as he is now even if I give him a new Battlestar." They laughed.

Few minutes later the hatch opened again and Kara walked in with Sam and Carolanne. Laura held her breath. This was their first unofficial meeting and she was a little nervous. Bill stood up and greeted his ex wife. She smiled to him coquettishly and fluttered her eyelashes. Laura found herself watching her every move. She couldn't stop. This woman was flirting with her husband_. I'm jealous! Oh Lords, first time in my whole life I'm jealous._ She pointed to herself and when the Admiral sat down next to her she placed her hand on his knee.

Bill felt something on his knee. He hid his hand under the table and covered Laura's hand with his palm smiling. Laura tried to hide her emotion behind her poker face but she didn't know that in that moment she was very readable to him. Bill smirked.

* * *

The dinner was very nice. After the meal and couple of drinks, they sat down on the couch and started to catch up on old times. After almost two hours of talking their family finally started to leave, first left Kara and Sam, Laura and Bill said goodbye and made their way to the couch.

"So how are you mom?" asked Lee and looked at his father. It was a little odd talking to his mother when he had technically started to call Laura the same thing. Carolanne smiled.

"Good. Oh good. I still can't believe it. I have all my family back. My son and you Bill." Laura opened her mouth and discreetly shook her head. Carolanne smiled and took Bill and Lee's hands in hers. "Well it was great dinner, but I'm sure that you, Madam President have business to do, am I right?"

Laura opened her eyes. She couldn't believe in this. This woman wanted to get rid of her.

"Actually you're not…" Laura started. She looked at her husband and saw his plea to give him some space. She smiled sadly. "…but I do have something to give you, Dee. If you could come with me…"

"Of course, mo… Laura." She said and smiled.

Dee stood up and left the room with her step-mother-in-law. When they closed the hatch behind them, Carolanne gasped with relief and sat down.

"Oh gods. I thought she would never get out of here. Why did you invite her, Bill?" she said and took a gulp of Ambrosia from Bill's glass. The Adama men only stared at her.

* * *

Dee and Laura left the Admiral's quarters and headed to the Ward Room. Dee was incredibly quiet for all way and Laura started to wondering what she will say for her present. Well it cost her some time to find and two bottle of Ambrosia, also some of her magnificent presidential charm, but it was important to her that they will have it. Laura stopped in front of the hatch and ordered Dee to close her eyes. The girl was confused but carried the request out. Laura opened the hatch and lead the Petty Officer inside. Dee opened her eyes when the President finally said it was ok and saw a beautiful wooden crib with the stars painted on it. Her eyes overflowed with tears. Dee smiled and hugged Laura.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mom. Oh lords, it's perfect." She said and hugged Laura once again.

"Oh it's nothing. I hope you like it." Laura smiled and kissed Dee's forehead. "Chief Tyrol will move it to your quarters but I wanted you to see it first."

"I don't know what to say, mom. I… gods…. Thank you again."

Dee pulled Laura into the hug again. When they pulled away Laura smiled and when Dee was about to leave, she asked:

"Oh by the way. Silly me, I didn't ask you how far along you are."

"Four-and-half-months, mom, in another four-and-half-months you will be a grandma." She smiled and then left Laura behind.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: If you like it or no, please leave some reviews, they could help me with writing :)_

_Now when my beta Supernus and I finished rewriting the whole story, I'm going to focuse on next chapters. I hope I'll add number 13 before the end of July._


	13. News

It had been a whole two months since the dinner with the President and the Admiral. Carolanne was sitting at a table with Tom Zerek. When she found out that her husband had a wife she immediately started planning how to destroy the marriage. She wanted Bill back. When they had divorced it was for their own good, she was free and happy, but now everything had changed. The Cylons destroyed the Colonies and they were living in the spaceships. So an Admiral's wife had a better life then other people in the fleet. She wanted to be that woman even if she had to work with Tom Zerek to get there.

"Ok so what are our options?" he asked curiously. They were sitting in her guest quarters on Galactica. "Assassination is out of the question! I'll not kill her, for gods' sake."

"Well we could always drop a bomb into their quarters, you know. Nobody will accuse you." She said trying remin calm, but the truth was that she wasn't calm at all. Many sleepless nights and now her stomach was crazy. The fact that she hadn't had a drink in few days wasn't helping.

"Yeah, well still I don't want to kill her, I just want her to suffer. By the way if you drop that bomb you will be risking your dear Admiral's life too. Can't you just seduce Adama and get her to see it?" he raised his eyebrow and then looked at the watch. "Sorry dear, but I'm late for another exciting meeting with Roslin." He said in mocking tone and gave Carolanne a quick kiss on the lips, then left her quarters and headed to the Ward Room.

"Seduce Bill? That wouldn't be so hard. After all I did it once before." She said to herself smiling and went to the bathroom.

* * *

In the mean time Laura was laying on her stomach on the couch in her quarters. Her legs were raised and hooked at the ankles. She was reading the newest reports about fuel consumption,when she heard knocking. Bill was at the CIC and he never knocked, she thought to herself as she stood up. She righted her blouse and came closer to the hatch, opening it she found Dee on the other side. The woman was smiling at Laura with her hands on her abdomen. Laura said hello to her and moved back, inviting Dee into her home.

"I thought you had a meeting with Vice-President." Said young woman and sat down on the couch. Laura closed hatch behind her and move forward to couch.

"Yes, I do. I was finishing my paperwork."

"Oh." Dee looked down and started standing up. "Maybe I'll come another time. You're busy."

"Sit down. I'm not that busy. I'll always find time for you Dee." Laura smiled again. "What's the matter?"

"Well I just wanted to ask if you would like to go with me to my USG. Lee is on CAP at the moment and I don't really want to go all by myself."

"Oh honey, I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a meeting with Tom." Laura looked at Dee, who immediately placed a sad smile on her face and stood up. She tried to say something but Laura raised her hand. "Hey I'm not finished. Give me half an hour, two at most, and I'll go with you. I can't reschedule this meeting, and believe me I don't want to see him as much as he doesn't want to see me."

"Ok. Thank you, mom." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Pleasure's all mine." She answered and stood up. She grabbed some files and walked through the hatch. Dee had already left so she sighed and headed to the Ward Room.

The meeting was getting long and Laura started checking her watch. She was about to end it when Tom gave her the last report, which needed her signature. She signed it with relief and placed a small smile on her face. She stood up and thanked him for the meeting, then in a hurry, she left and headed to the Life Station. When she finally got there, she looked around searching for Dee. The young woman was lying on the bed next to the medical equipment. When Laura approached to her, she smiled.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"It's ok. I'm glad you are here with me." She smiled and squeezed her hand.

Cottle walked to the room in right as Laura grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed still holding Dee's hand. He turned his equipment on and started the USG.

After several hours the President walked into the cabin. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her jacket. She took it off and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face with water and took off the rest of her clothes. She turned the shower on and walked under the hot water. It helped her relax. She took a little bit of shampoo and rub it into hair. After the shower she dressed in her red nightgown and robe, the Kara's gift and called the gallery. She ordered two meals, because Bill was about to end his shift in few minutes.

* * *

Bill entered to theirs quarters after his shift and closed the hatch behind him. He turned around and saw Laura in the red robe that was Kara's wedding gift. He smirked to himself; he loved her in that satin red nightgown. She smiled to him and stood up from the chair. She came closer to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist immediately and pulled her closer to him kissing her lips. He rested his right hand on her waist and sent his left on the way to her hair. They broke apart only because they needed the air and she sighed gently against his mouth. And as they broke apart, he let his hand linger gently on her cheek. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled then she grabbed his hand and led him to the table, where their dinner was waiting for them. They sat down smiling to each others.

"I was in Life Station today." She started taking a gulp of water.

"Life Station? Why? Laura has something happened?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I was with Dee." She explained.

"Oh. How is she?" Bill sighed with relive.

"Good. She found out the baby's sex."

"Yeah? So you gonna tell me?"

"Oh no! It'll be a surprise for you and Lee." She giggled getting back to her meal.

* * *

The next morning Laura woke up with Bill's steady breath on the back of her neck. His arms were wrapped around her body possessively, their legs tangled in the sheets. She slowly wiped her eyes and turned around to Bill. She laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and nestled into his body. It had been almost three months since their wedding and she was getting used to waking up tangled with him. Even if this marriage was still only in name, she loved his warm body and the security of his arms, his breath on her neck. It was something which she hadn't had with Richard or any other man on Caprica. Laura closed her eyes smiling. It was the comfort which she loved and needed, even if her husband wasn't her lover but a friend.

Bill opened his eyes when he felt something on his chest. He turned his head and saw Laura's hair. After a moment he looked at her and smiled slightly. He reached up and brushed a piece of hair from her face, his fingertips grazing her skin. She opened her eyes.

"Hi." Bill gently kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered yawning. "What time is it?" she asked stretching her body.

"0700. Get back to sleep." Bill pulled back the sheets, which were securely wrapped around his body, and got up. Laura immediately rolled into his warm side of the bed and nestled her head into the pillow. Bill looked at his wife grinning. The phone ringing ended his daydreaming. He muttered angrily before he answered the com."Laura."

"Hmm…" he heard from the pillow.

"It's for you." He said and gave Laura the phone.

"Laura Roslin." She answered trying to focus on what Tory said to her. " Uh-huh yes. Yes, I'll be there. Give me fifteen minutes. Ok, Roslin out." She hung up the phone. "Uhm… Bill stop."

"What?" he stopped and looked directly at her.

"You were staring." She said getting up from the rack. She left the sheets and the robe on the bed and headed to him.

"I was not."

"Yes, you were. Geminon Travel's Captain is waiting for me with Tory. She said it is urgent. I have to go. Sorry." She smiled to Bill, sweetly kissing his lips. Adama stood there rather shocked; she hadn't kissed him in the morning, afraid of what he might have said of her morning breath. But now it didn't matter to her. Before he could realize what had happened, Laura got to the bathroom leaving him alone with the towel in his hand.

Bill made his way to the phone gasping and called the gallery ordering the coffee. Then he walked to the wardrobe and took a fresh uniform. Then he sat down and waited for his turn to shower. After Laura walked to him in her presidential suit, so he stood up and came to the bathroom and stripped down. He walked into the shower. The coffee was delivered five minutes later. They sat down and started to drink. When Laura finished she kissed Bill and left to the hangar deck when her shuttle was waiting for her. Bill on the other hand finished his breakfast and drank the coffee. The hatch opened and he saw Colonel Tight with the daily reports. He smiled and pointed a chair out to his best friend. The one-eye Colonel sat down and gave the Admiral the paperwork. He signed them and gave them back to Saul.

"Pilots are playing triad at Joe's today. Starbuck and Apollo will be there. Are you going tonight?"

"Nah. We have something else to do and besides. I'll go with you another time."

"Yeah. So how is she?" Bill frowned and Saul laughed. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you…" he saw face of his friend asking 'what the hell you asking about' and he knew the truth. "Frak. Did you think I wouldn't notice you were married to her? I know this marriage is in frakking name. I've know you for thirty years, Admiral…"

"You're dismissed, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." The Colonel saluted with the smirk on his face and walked away.

* * *

Bill stood up and made his way to the desk. He sat down and pulled the paperwork from the drawer. He looked through it and read the most important things. After few minutes he put his glasses aside, letting his eyes close. When he opened them Carolanne stood in front of him with her hands held possessively around her stomach.

"Carolanne, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We, we need to talk Bill. Do you remember that night when you came to me after you found out that I was alive?" He only nodded and she smiled widely. She explained everything to him. The more she said, the more Bill was devastated.

* * *

**TBC**

_thanks to Supernus for being beta_


	14. Affair

Laura was sitting on the couch. Her head was buried in hands. Her eyes were red from crying, even if she tried to hide it. She couldn't believe it.

She came back from Colonial One after three hours of negotiating the water and fuel rations for Geminon's Travel and Quorum meeting. She found Bill on the couch with his wedding band in his hand. He was looking at the ring. She sat down beside him and gently placed her hand on his arm. He immediately put the band on his finger and turned his head in her direction and looked into her eyes, then he stood up and started talking.

And now after half an hour of his monologue, Bill stood above her waiting for her move. But she couldn't do it. She didn't know what to say or what to do. The admiral stepped closer and squatted in front of her. He raised his hand and gently placed it on her knee, but as soon as she felt it she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Laura, please…"

Roslin stood up and left the quarters. She didn't know what to do. She had to run away to Colonial One immediately. When she turned to hallway C, her tears started to flow across her cheeks.

* * *

Bill sat down on his rack. He looked around and gasped. Laura left him and he didn't know what to do. This was mess. He stood up and made his way to his desk; he took his wedding photo and smiled sadly. _I frakked things up. Oh Laura, please forgive me._ He put the photo down and walked to the phone when he heard knocking.

"Come in." he said. He wasn't in the mood for company. When he turned around he saw Saul who was muttering something to himself and looking at Bill directly.

"What the frak happened? I saw the President. She was running like the whole Cylon's army was chasing her!"

"I told her Saul."

"What!" his friend closed the hatch and walked to the couch. He sat down.

"I told her about that night with Carolanne." He answered. Saul frowned.

"Why? It's past Bill. You were drunk, it was one frak, nothing more. You shouldn't tell her."

"I had to. Carolanne's pregnant."

"Frak!" It was the only word which came into Saul's mouth. "Is it possible? I mean at her age."

"Yeah, well I guess it is. I'll be a father again." he wasn't pleased by this fact.

"Frak!" said Saul again. Bill looked down and then sat next to his friend with two glasses and bottle of Ambrosia.

* * *

Laura was still running. She didn't know where she was. It was always a problem for her to move around this ship. It was too big. Laura turned left and then right. She changed the deck from C to D and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she raised her head and saw 'her Capitan Apollo'. "Lee…"

"Mom?" he asked and grabbed her hands. "Is everything all right?

"Yes. I was just running." She placed her political mask on her face and looked into his eyes. Then it hit her. "No, I'm not fine… It's just…"

"Oh gods! He told you, didn't he?" she nodded and Lee only pulled her into a secure embrace. The moment she felt the protective arms of her surrogate son, she started crying again. Lee wrapped his left hand around her waist. Then he pulled her away from him and gently wiped her tears away. "Come on. I'm going to take you back to Colonial One. You have to get away from him. Dee and I will take care of you. Everything will be ok. He's not worth your tears, mom. You'll see, everything will be ok." He led her to the hangar deck.

* * *

When they were finally on the shuttle, Lee sat down behind the steering column and turned on the engine. They took off a few minutes later leaving the Galactica behind them.

* * *

It was some time later when she was in her office. Lee left her an hour ago. She didn't want to sit all day and do nothing, wondering why he would do that. It was pointless, so now she was doing her paperwork. She took the next pile when the phone started buzzing. She answered the call and when she heard Bill's voice she froze. Bill started talking, even if she didn't hear him properly, she knew what was this talk was about and frankly she didn't want to start it. It was a fresh wound.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Admiral." She used his rank to leave Laura away and became Madam President in that moment. She was hurt, betrayed and didn't wanted his explanation or pity. No, it was too much for her. He had an affair, even if it was one night stand she couldn't forgive him, just like that. It was too much. And now his lover was pregnant with his child. What is more it wasn't just some girl, it was his ex wife. Laura knew that marriage in name wasn't the best option available to her. Not when she loved him, not when she knew that he would have his own private life, another woman that he would love. With her he only was an Admiral, a friend, not a husband and lover, like she wanted him to be.

"Laura, please it was nothing. I didn't know what I was doing, and you… you weren't there. You ran away to your ship and didn't want to talk to me."

"It's bullshit, Bill! Bullshit!"

"No, let me talk. It's a mistake which took place only once after I went to her when I found out she was alive. Nothing more, Laura. You have to believe me!" he almost cried out on the phone. " Yes, I slept with Carolanne and yes she is expecting my child, but…"

"Listen to yourself Admiral. This discussion doesn't have a point and if you're finished I just wanted to say that Tory is searching for a lawyer. I'll give you back your freedom so you can ensure a normal family to this baby." With that she hung up the phone and he buried his head in his hands.

She took her wedding photo into her hands sobbing quietly. He will never make love to her, tell her how much he misses her and loves her. She will never tell him how much she loves him. Now her place as his wife is taken by Carolanne, his real wife, not someone who he married him only because the Quorum had ordered him to do it. She put the photo into the drawer. Laura stood up and made her way to her living space. Once again she was alone and hurt.

* * *

**TBC**

_thanks to Superus for being beta_

_please R&R_


	15. Misunderstanding

"I don't believe it. We did it. We did it." Tom was walking around Carolanne's guest quarters. She was sitting on the bed and drinking her second glass full of brown liquid.

"I did it," she pointed out.

"Yes, yes. You did it. You started it, but from now we stick in this together. So what are we planning next?"

"That is simple. You are going to Roslin. If I know my husband, and I know him better than you, he will be trying to get her back. So you have to…"

"I know. I have a shuttle ready in ten minutes." He looked at the watch. "Okay, I better be going. I will see you later."

Tom walked through the hatch heading to the hangar deck. The second part of the plan was in his hands. Laura and the Admiral couldn't be together. Not after she had humiliated him, Tom Zerek. _Now she would pay for this, and I will have her in my bed. _He burst out laughing ominously.

* * *

Bill walked out from the bathroom and headed to the rack. He sat down burying his head in his hands, thinking about Laura and the unborn child whoCarolanne was expecting. This whole situation was a total mess. _How could I _do _it to Laura? How could I did this to my family? I'm a frakking idiot._

He stood up and made his way out of the cabin. He closed the hatch behind him and headed to the hangar deck. Ha had to talk to Laura. Apologize. Do something. She was his wife and even if she hated him right now, he still loved her and couldn't just give up on her. On them. In the first week of their marriage he could have sworn that she married him only because of the Quorum. He could live with this, the felling she didn't love him, but couldn't live without her, even only as a friend. He loves her and his feeling didn't change. He respected her too, like she respected him. Later when she kissed him, he was sure it was something more, maybe even love. She didn't just respect him, she had deeper felling forward him.

_Maybe she love me as much as I love her. Maybe, just maybe. I had to talk to her. But on the other hand, why would she mention the divorce? What if she is happy that I screwed this up and she could be with her Zerek? After all they had this unspoken tension between them. Or maybe she's doing it because of that child. What if she is feeling like she's standing between my family? Frak, it's her family too! She said that she set me free so I could be a father to that baby. My baby. Oh Laura, I hope you will forgive me some day._

He reached to the hangar deck finding it almost empty. He looked around and saw two of the technicians from the night watch. One of them was preparing the Raptor.

"Will she fly?" He asked about Raptor pointing at the shuttle. The technician turned around and saluted when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, sir. She's ready to join the morning CAP."

"I mean now. Will she fly now?"

"Eeh… Yes sir, but the pilots… and the shuttle already left two minutes ago."

"Well, I don't need a pilot. I can handle it myself and it's important." He didn't say anything else, just got into the shuttle and closed the hatch behind him, leaving the stunned technician with the French key in his hand behind. He started the take off procedure and several minutes later he was in the space between Colonial One and Galactica.

* * *

Laura was sitting on her bed in her blue robe and going through the paperwork. She didn't want to think about Bill. Her heart was in turmoil, all because of the man. She promised herself a long time ago that no men would ever hurt her. That was why she was involved with Richard. He was safe. No responsibilities. No marriage. No relationship. Only a quick frak in the office. But with Bill it was different. She couldn't not care about him. It wasn't like with Richard, with no feelings. But this time it was something deeper. She cared about Bill a lot. She loved him and she'd never felt like this before. It was a new level of pain. The pain mixed with love, and this was worst than cancer.

She didn't notice when someone cleared a throat. She turned around and saw the Vice-President standing in her doorway. _Great. What is he doing here?_ She placed her political façade on her face and stood up wrapping her robe tightly around her body.

"Mr. Vice-President, what can I do for you?" she said having an uncomfortable felling of déjà vu. Zerek smiled and unwrapped his hands from his chest making a step forward to her.

"Oh Laura, Laura. You really disappointing me." She raised her eyebrow and stepped back, but Tom simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "I don't understand you. He wasn't the best husband from beginning, and you still didn't leave him."

"I don't think this marriage is you business, Mr. Vice-President."

"Oh, and I think it is. It's a shame that a beautiful woman is married to the prick who calls himself an Admiral. My, my, Laura, you definitely deserve more." He slowly brushed his hand by her skin leaving her shivering, but not from the pleasure.

"You think!" she raised her eyebrow. "Well, tell me where can I find a perfect husband?" She asked him in a mocking tone taking his hand of her skin and made her way to the hatch.

"I think I know that person." He grabbed her wrist again and then the second one placing her hands above her head and pushing her into the wall. He grinned and closed the gap between them to force a kiss. She immediately started to resist, but she just couldn't get away from him. Tom took the opportunity and started to push his tongue into her mouth. He let her wrists go and slipped his own hand across her naked thighs pulling her robe and gown up. Laura put her hands on his chest trying to pull away from him but without effect. She only felt his hands all over her body and the tears started to flow to her eyes. Still kissing her, Tom started to unwrap her robe. "I want you Laura. I want you…" he said before he pressed his mouth to her lips swollen from his kisses.

* * *

Adama wasn't very happy when he landed in Colonial One's hangar bay. It wasn't a normal trip for his wife or to the presidential meeting. No, it was a journey on which depended the fate of his marriage. He'd been a gentleman way too long. It was a time to do what he was supposed to do when they had married. Make his wife really his. But firstly he had to explain to her this misunderstanding.

He took his helmet of his head and put it on the pilot seat. The Raptor's hatch opened and stepping out, he found the hangar bay empty. He stretched his neck and went straight to Laura's office. He revealed the curtain quickly and walked into room, but found it empty. Getting irritated, he turned around heading to the second part of the ship where her private quarters were. He didn't bother to knock. After all she didn't want to see him, so chances that she would open the door were very slim. Bill looked around and placed his hand on the makeshift hatch. In that moment he heard a movement and a harsh male voice on the other side. Bill rushed into her quarters.

He could hardly believe his eyes frakking Zerek was kissing his wife. His arms wrapped around her. Laura's hand on his chest. Bill's blood started to boil. He clenched a fist taking a step forward them. He pulled Laura away from Zerek and gave him a punch into his face.

"Admiral!" she used her voice for a first time to stop her husband, when he punched Zerek again. The Vice-President with blood on his face quickly walked out the room glaring at him angrily. Bill slowly turned around to face a very angry Laura. She wrapped hand around herself hiding the blue silk grown under the robe. "What the hell was that? You raised your hand to a civilian member of the government! Do you know what the frak you did? The press will turn it into the…"

"He was kissing you!" he interrupted shaking in rage.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself alone! I don't need your help, Admiral!" she hissed.

" Yeah, right" he muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean? That I can't take care of myself? Of the fleet?"

He shook his head. She placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here Admiral?" He didn't respond, but instead stepped forward. "Don't you have someone else to take care of?"

"Laura, please." He stepped closer and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled back. She shook her head and turned her back to him.

"I think you should leave before I ask for my security!" she said.

"We have to talk, Laura. It's important."

"Well if it is something connected with fleet, you should talk to Tory. That's all. You're dismissed, Admiral!"

"Dammit, Laura!"

She was stubborn. This was something he loved about her, but right now he was trying to rescue their marriage. And she wasn't helping. He didn't want to give up on her. He loved her.

"I will not leave! We have to talk. I don't frakking care that you hate me. I'm the Admiral and you're the President. We're working together so sit down. If not for me, then do it for fleet.

Roslin raised her eyebrow. Bill was man of action not words, and yet he had given her that speech. Even if she was mad at him, she sat down on the makeshift bed and looked directly into his eyes. "I didn't think I'd see the day that I made you speechless, Laura."

"Don't 'Laura' to me. You wanted to talk, so what are you waiting for?" she hissed again.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry for her. I wasn't myself, I was drunk and she was there. One thing led to another… But I don't care for her, she means nothing to me."

"Please, she's mother of your children, Bill. Don't tell me she doesn't mean anything for you because we DO know it's a lie," Laura interrupted.

"Maybe, you're right." He gasped and saw his wife's eyes on him, telling him 'I told you.' "But still I don't care for her like I do for you. I came here to tell you how sorry I am and how much I….then I saw you with this frakking terrorist! You were kissing him!" he yelled at her as she stood up.

Laura moved away from him. She saw his anger in his eyes and she didn't want to be his training bag. He was a gentleman and she could swear he never punch a woman, but right now, after what he done to her Vice-President, she wasn't so sure, he would be gentle with her. It wasn't that she was afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of anybody. Laura moved to the window and looked at the Galactica and the fleet. Then she slowly turned around trying to stay calm.

"Are you having an affair with him?"

"Admiral when you married me, we agreed this is marriage only in the name. You have your own life, and I'm trying not to disturb you…"

"Laura, please. Can we just talk, not fight?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

"Laura!" he tried to reach to her but she build a high wall around herself.

"No! Stop telling me you care for me. If you really did, you would never have gone to bed with her. Is that marriage for you?" She spread her hands in the air. "Please, Admiral! I'm not your real wife, she is, not me. Just leave me alone! And don't worry, I'll return your freedom." She turned around.

"You're not just doing this for me, but for yourself, right? You're just doing this so you can frak Zerek! Just like you were frakking Adar!" Laura opened her mouth but didn't have a chance to say anything because Bill continued. "You thought that I didn't know? Well Madam President, the whole cabinet and Admiralty knew. Everybody knew you were Adar's whore."

"What did you say?" she asked raising her eyebrow in shock.

"You were Adar's whore, and now you're Zerek…"

"Get out!" she said in her airlock mood. She grabbed a book.

"It's ok for you to cheat but not for me!" Adama added and she flared up.

"Get the frak out of here!" she yelled and threw the book in his direction. She missed and the book landed a few meters next to him. Bill turned around and left her. Laura sat down on the floor curling her legs to her and wrapping her arms around them and laid head above them. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks, starting with quiet sob. A few minutes later she was crying like a little baby. He hurt her twice this week and once again she was all alone in the big cold quarters on Colonial One without her family. With nothing. Her skin started to react on the cold air, but she didn't stand up and go to her bed. She lied on the floor still hugging herself.

* * *

In the meantime Tory was sitting in the Joey's bar drinking Ambrosia, still trying to clear her mind after the argument she'd overheard. And, she overheard a lot! The President's and the Admiral's relationship wasn't on the best terms. And after what she heard she could add two and two and that was it. Last time, the President requested the divorce papers. They were divorcing because he was having an affair!

"Hey, Tory!" she heard someone calling her name so she turned and looked around. In the corner of the bar there was Lee with his wife, Kara, and Cally. They were waving to her. She put a happy smile on her face and stood up heading to them. She sat down next to Cally and put her drink on the table.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Lee.

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah, nothing my ass. I could hear you thought even if I were be on Caprica!" said Kara drinking the second glass of Chief's moonshine. "What?" she asked when all of them rolled their eyes.

Tory gasped and told them everything she knew. When she finished, Lee was sitting with his jaw dropped to the floor, so was Kara.

"I don't believe it. Zerek and the President? No! There is no way she would do this with him! I saw the way she's looking at the Old Man. She loves him," said Dee after moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know. Zerek was acting upon President for some time. He is planning something! I can feel it," injected Tory.

"Ok but why the divorce? He loves her and she loves him." Wondered Cally.

"My dad had a one-night stand. He told Laura, because Carolanne is pregnant."

"WHAT!" they three of them asked looking at Lee.

"Carolanne is expecting my father's child." He explained them.

"Frak me!" Kara spilt the moonshine into the glass.

"Oh gods. I don't believe it. The Old Man, how could he have done that to her?" Cally buried her head into her hands still thinking about theirs lovely President.

"Yeah. That's way she's like she is. Closed inside herself, alone with hurt in her eyes. Complete mess."

"Well my father is a jerk! I'm so sorry for her." Said Lee.

"Me too, after all she done for us. After the cancer, she deserved to be happy and then… Lords, I can't think what is she is going through." Said Dee. She loved Laura like her own mother and now the older woman needed someone to lean on. Dee knew that she had to help her, just like Laura had helped her with Lee.

"Yeah but, well, if Carolanne… Is she really pregnant or she just pretending to be? You know at her age…"

"Kara!" they yelled at her again. All three of them.

"What? I just asked the question!" she frowned and once again her company rolled their eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks to Alicia aka Starnyx, my new beta :)


	16. Verdict

Laura was sitting on the chair at the Quorum session. They had been debating for almost an hour about the fuel consumption. Laura felt the beginnings of a tension headache probing at her temples. She sighed deeply, forcing herself to focus. Finally, she took off her glasses and laid them on top of the report, massaging the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb.

"Madam President, is everything all right?" the Geminon's delegate asked with concern in her voice. Laura raised her head and looked at Sara with a shy smile.

"Yes, yes. Please continue." She said looking at the files which was in front of her at the table. She recognized Bill's writing. She held her breath trying to stay focused, but her mind drifted back to the last argument she'd had with Bill which took place a week ago. But still it hurt, and still when she thought about, it she wanted to cry, yell, do something. Instead she was waiting for the divorce papers which she'd sent to him two days after the fight.

In the meantime, the Quorum's members continued their conversations. It wasn't even two minutes later when Tory came into the room and announced an important phone call to the President. Laura politely excused the Quorum before she left and headed to her office.

Roslin hung up the phone ten minutes later gasping heavily. The so-called important call was another long monologue from the Captain of Geminone's Travel. She gasped once again. The headache still bothered her and the Quorum meeting was still far from finished. She raised herself from the seat and headed back to the meeting; walking out from her office she took a long hallway. She stopped in front of the makeshift door and nodded to Tory, who pulled the curtain aside and let the President into the room. She gave a small smile to the members of Quorum and headed to her chair. On her way to the table she became dizzy and then after several second everything went black. Before she fell to the floor, she heard a hours worried voices of Quorum's members and few of the reporters screaming: "Madam President!"

* * *

"Lee what are you doing here? I thought that you have a CAP to plan." The Admiral said and then noticed Dee with hands on her abdomen. "Is everything ok? Has something happened to baby?"

"No. No. She's ok." He answered and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. " It's mom."

"What are you talking about? I just saw your mother and she was fine." his son's eyes were filled with pain and sadness. He knew this look, the same look which he'd had when he found out about Zack's death. "Lee?"

"We-we j-just found out. There was an incident on the Colonial One. She didn't feel ok and then she fell down. They came here with her fifteen minutes ago. She's resting now." He took a deep breath and then looked at his father's eyes. After everything what had happened between them, he still have had the right to know the truth. "It's… the… her cancer is back. Dad, her cancer is back."

Lee's eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around his father and made a sob. When they pulled away from each other. Cottle came into the room. Dee noticed the doctor and stood up.

"How is she?" She said concerned.

"Please not here. I'll be waiting for you in my office. Oh, and tell that husband of hers to come."

"Oh, I don't think she would like to see him," Dee answered. She didn't know that Admiral Adama stood a few meters behind her and heard everything.

Cottle hummed. He put the cigarette to his mouth leaving the room and making his way to the office. Dee followed him, while Lee looked at his father.

"Dad, it would be better if you leave now. She doesn't need you here . We'll take care of her. Get back to Carolanne. My mom doesn't need you."

Lee left the Admiral and walked into doctor's office. Bill looked down. His own son didn't want to talk to him. His own son hated him, so did Laura. His own son didn't want to acknowledge the mother who bore him. _Yeah, Lee probably is feeling betrayed and hurt. I didn't have the right to do them this. I didn't have the right to sleep with Carolanne. I screwed up. My marriage and Laura's life._ _Why did I sleep with Carolanne? I don't love her. And now Laura is sick. Oh gods, if you exist, please don't take my wife. I love her. I need her. The fleet needs her. My son and unborn granddaughter need her. Please! _

The Admiral made his way out of the Life Station and walked to his quarters. When he came in, he realized that Carolanne wasn't there. He gasped with relief and came closer to the table where he was keeping the alcohol. He grabbed a bottle of Tauronise whisky and took a huge gulp. Then he unbuttoned his tunic and sat down on the couch. He still remembered that moment, when he'd told his son that he slept with his mother.

It was the same day when he found out about Carolanne's pregnancy. His son had been accidently walking next to his quarters and the hatch hadn't been closed. So he'd heard their argument. When Carolanne had left, Lee came in with shock on his face and demanded an explanation. Lee had been so mad at him and even more angry at his mother.

"_I can't believe you did this to Laura. I knew that your marriage was only in name, but really, Dad. How dare you! She loves you, she trusted you and you slept with that bitch, who accidently is my mother. Or was! You are not worth Laura. I don't know another person who is as kind and caring as she is. __What is [use contraction]__ more, she is more like __a __mother to me and Dee. How could you?_ _I thought you loved her and… Oh gods, she will be divested. You are… I don't want to know you, Admiral and especially Carolanne. She is nothing to me. And now I'm sorry, sir, but I have to find my mother."_

He understood Lee completely. He'd cheated on the woman he was married to and happened to love with the woman he had been married to and didn't love. A woman who was drinking when the boys were young and who was sleeping with every man she could while he was in the space. She was worse than Ellen Tigh. But it wasn't matter when he slept with her, no because he was drunk. And now he had to accept consequences the consequence of his actions.

Bill took the next gulp of the liquor looking at the divorce papers in front of him. _Laura. What have I done? I frakked up our marriage. I love you and yet I left you, and now you have a cancer. Gods, I'm a moron._

* * *

In the meantime Major Adama and his wife walked to Cottle's office after the grumpy doctor.

"Please sit down." Cottle lighted up the cigarette and pointed to chairs for Dualla and Lee. The young couple sat down and looked with concern at the doctor.

"How is she?" Lee started but Jack raised his hand and grumped something under his nose.

"The test are positives. I ran them twice to be sure. Her cancer is back. I'm sorry. The mass isn't malignant, and I would propose the surgery and then few days of Diloxan treatment, just to make sure. After the surgery, chances are good that the cancer will never come back."

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?" asked Dee and placed her hands above her stomach. Cottle gasped.

"Well, she doesn't want to hear about it."

"What?" Lee and his wife looked at each other.

"She doesn't want to get treatment. I can't treat her without her permission. She is the President after all. She outranks me. " Cottle stood up. He put the cigarette into his mouth and made his way towards the door but turned before leaving. "Talk to her, maybe you can change her mind."

After Cottle left, Dee looked at her husband shocking her head. The two of them stayed in the office few more second. They had to think about the situation. They looked at each other standing up and headed to their President. They had to do something. After all Laura was their mother, woman who love and care for them. And they loved her. Even if the Admiral didn't want to be with her, she wasn't alone. She had a family, and they promised themselves they would be with her, no matter what.

Laura was laying on the bed in Life Station. Her legs curled to her breasts, hands under her head. She was sobbing quietly. She'd just found out her cancer is back. Her marriage broken in tatters, Billy was dead, and she was ill. All alone in the universe. It was a few of the reasons why she didn't want to get her treatment. After all, she didn't have someone to live for. Lee and Dee were expecting a baby, who wouldn't be her grandchild and the young couple had their lives. She was the President, always watching the fleet. Nobody loved the President. She didn't notice she wasn't alone, until someone placed a hand over her shoulder. Laura wiped her eyes and turned around to face a very worried Dee with Major Adama. She placed her political mask on her face and, smiling sadly at them, sat on the bed.

"Mom." They started.

"I have to finish the Quorum meeting…" Laura interrupted.

"Mom."

"Tory. I need you to find Tory. She has…"

"Mom."

"Oh, and the press. I need to make a statement."

"Mom!" Lee raised his voice and this time Laura looked at him. He smiled to her and took her hand in his, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why are you doing this? Why you don't want to get treatment?"

"Lee." She gasped brushing her thumb over his hand. "I don't want you to think about it. It's my business."

"No, Mom. I don't want you to give up. You have someone to live for. The fleet, Dee and me, and the baby. We don't want our little baby girl raised without her grandma Laura. Mom, please, talk to Cottle. It's a 90% chance. 90% chance that the cancer will never return. Mom, please."

"Ok, I'll talk to Cottle." She smiled to her surrogate kids. "Thank you, for everything."

"We thank you, mom. We love you, and we'll take care of you. No matter what, mom…" Said Dee with very pleasant smile on her face when she took Laura's hand.

* * *

Kara was jogging through the Galactica's hallways when she ran into Lee. She stooped and gasped heavily.

"Lee.. something…" gasp. " …is…" gasp. She looked at his friend and gasped again. " I just met Carolanne. She… Lee, she was drunk. She was drunk, and it was worst than Tigh, Lee! Something isn't right. She's pregnant, isn't she?" Lee nodded. "Well, I think we should check it out. I mean Cottle has her medical history."

"What are you planning?" He frowned, knowing Kara and her ideas. They already had a troubles. Kara only grinned.

"Well I thought about checking Cottle's office and establish if she really is pregnant or she just want to get rid of The Prez!"

"You think she is…"

"Yep! Lee, you don't get it, do you? The Admiral is her chance at a power, and Laura is her only hindrance. I wouldn't be shocked if she is planning something with Zerek!"

"So when do we start?" Lee asked. He knew she might be right, and beside Laura was like his mother. Her happiness was important to him and his wife.

"Talk to Dee and Hotdog. He will keep Cottle away from his office."

"And Dee?" he asked when she started jogging again. Kara turned to him and smirked.

"Your mother. You know girl talk." She jogged away leaving Lee in the corridor.

* * *

**TBC**

_well i think it will be one more chapter_

_so what do you think? Do you have suggestions? please share!_

_once agian thanks to Alicia :)_


	17. Impact

**17. Impact**

Swaying to the rhythm of the music which was player on his old adapter, Bill sat on the couch with a glass of Ambrosia. This was one of Laura's favorite songs. They were listening would listen to it during dinner or when he was reading her a book with Laura's head on his lap. Bill placed his hand beside him, where Laura always sat and gasped heavy. On the coffee table in front of him were laying the divorce papers. He couldn't watch at them, it was still a fresh wound and this documents said how much he hurt her, broke what they had- friendship.

The Admiral put the glass on the table. He couldn't force himself to sign the documents. Laura wanted him to do it, wanted to end their marriage, and he couldn't blame her. It was his entire fault; he'd hurt her deeply and said all those stupid words. But he wanted to fix it, fix them. Adama grasped his head and started walking around the room.

_I can't do that. I can't sign them. I love her too much. Lee said she loved me, so if it was true, I just ruined everything. She will never forgive me. I have a baby with another woman. I'm frakked up._

The Admiral stopped in front of the wall where there was a picture of him and Laura at the ceremony which took place after their return from Kobol. He slowly reached for it and placed his fingers above Laura's happy face, gasping.

_This ends now Laura. I love you and I have to try to fix it. I'll not let you go again!_

Bill left his quarters and headed to the Life Station by dark and lonely hallways. He was walking there for the second time today. Now it was late, and he hoped Laura would be sleeping. He just wanted to see her and take her hand and kiss. He turned right and stopped in front of the Life Station's hatch. He gasped and took a big step forward walking through the door. He went inside Cottle's kingdom and looked around.

The sickbay was empty. He slowly started approaching the Roslin's bed. He drew the curtain back. There she was, sleeping on her right side with her hands under her face and auburn hair messy and sliding over the pillow. Bill took a chair and quietly sat beside her. He carefully studied her face; she was pale with dark circles under her eyes and a wet path of tears on her cheeks. He raised his hand and gently wiped away a lock of her hair, placing it behind her ear. Bill smiled when she stirred, but fortunately, she didn't wake up. Bill studied her again for several minutes before he took her hand into his palms.

"Oh, Laura, I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to sleep with her. I know you will never forgive me, and I'm ok with that. I frakked up our relationship, our marriage, our friendship. Oh sweetheart… I just want you to know that I love you and will never leave you. I will always love you, Laura, no matter what." He put his second hand on her cheek and then stood up, only to place a kiss on her forehead. When he sat down on a chair, Laura's green eyes were staring directly at him.

"Bill?" Roslin's sleepy voice asked.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." Bill said.

Laura only smiled and tangled her fingers within his. Seeing everything in blur, she slowly sat up on the bed, still holding her husband's hand.

"Bill…"

"Hey, go back to sleep. Cottle will kill me if he finds out I didn't give you a chance to a rest."

She smiled yawing. Bill stood up and settled her pillow and then he gently pushed her on the bed.

"Go to sleep!"

" M'kay." She muttered to the pillow, still holding the Admiral's hand.

Bill smiled sadly, knowing she was still mad and this moment of friendship was probably caused by the medicines and the Chamalla extract. He let go of her hand and turned to exit.

"Bill? Stay with me, please. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

Adama didn't say a word; he only sat down on her bed and gently took her face into his hands, placing a small kiss on her forehead and then lips.

"I'll never leave you, Laura. I know I hurt you, and I have nothing to my defense, but I'll never leave you, honey." She put her small palm on Bill's one shyly smiling. He tangled their fingers together and kissed her hand.

"I forgive you Bill. You were right…" She didn't finish because Adama placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh…I don't ask for your forgiveness."

"Still, you have it."

"Why you want to forgive me? I hurt you."

"Because I love you, Bill, from the dance on Colonial Day, to Kobol and to New Caprica, I fell in love with you even more. Besides, if you love someone, you want to be with this person, no matter how he is, what he likes and what he's done. I love you, Bill, and I want to fix our marriage. I want to get it right. I didn't marry you because of the Quorum but because of my feelings." She explained and then took a deep breath. When she wanted to add something, she was cut off by the tender kiss; not Admiral's, not a soldier's, but Bill's kiss- a man and her husband. When they pulled away from each other, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Laura. The first time when I saw you in that pink suit of yours, I thought you were a manipulating, bighead and irritating politician and you still are, but it is what I love the most about you."

Laura hummed placing her head in the crook of his neck. Bill ran fingers through her hair.

"Bill, what will happen now? The baby needs a father, and I can't take you from him or her."

"Don't think about it, ok? We will manage, somehow, but we will."

* * *

Kara and Lee were sitting in Lee's quarters and planning the rest of their plan, when the hatch opened. The very pregnant and angry Dee came inside closing the hatch behind.

"It was the last time, you hear me? The last time, Lee! She was so drunk that if she really was pregnant the baby… lords! I just I can't even imagine this. She thought I was Zerek." Dee placed hands on her stomach and with frustration slowly sat down on the rack.

"So what did you learn?" She only shot a glare to Kara.

"Well, you were right. She wants to get rid of Laura. She told me something about the second part of a plan. Something about Laura's cancer and Zerek. I don't know. And before you two ask, I don't know how they found out about it." Dee explained while looking at Lee and Kara.

"Ok, but you don't know if she's really pregnant!" Lee said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Really, Lee? Who made you a CAG! We do know she's planning to get rid of the Prez. Besides, she was drunk under the table! It's enough. And, don't worry if someone catches us, we will spend some nice time in jail."

"Oh, no, I've been there, and it wasn't nice." Kara laughed and stood up with a grin.

"Ok, it's time to go. Lee, take your toys and get your frakking ass to the Life Station." Kara ordered him with grin and walked out.

They walked away from Lee's quarters and turned left down the next hallway. They walked down the hallway and then took a second right. They found themselves in a long, gray corridor which was heading straight to the Life Station. Kara stopped and looked around. The hallway was empty, so they quietly walked into Life Station. She told Lee to watch her six and then disappeared in Cottle's office.

In the mean time, the young Adama leaned against the bulkhead. He closed his eyes. He didn't even know when he started falling asleep; the two quiet voices woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked around, but the Life Station was empty. Then he heard it again. He started to walk towards the voices. A few meters later he stopped, hiding behind the curtain. Lee held his breath and slowly looked through the curtain. He saw Laura in his father's arms, lying on the bed.

"Bill?" she whispered trying to hold her tears.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Bill my…my cancer is back." She whispered into his neck. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I know, honey, I know." Adama kissed her hair. "But we'll fight it, together. I'm not going to give up, and neither will you Laura. I love you, we will fight it together." She sobbed into his neck still staying in his embrace.

"I love you too, Bill." His father kissed his wife and she hummed, nestling into his body and fell asleep. Bill put his arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

The young Adama smiled and turned back giving them some space. He walked back to Cottle's office where Kara was. He looked at her.

"Got something?"

"No." she said and looked at him. "You know, you could help!" she mentioned still searching the files.

He frowned and took the next stack of documents. After a few seconds Kara grinned and took the files which she found. She opened them and started reading with Lee. When they finished, they looked at each other with mouths hanging open.

Lee was the one who broke the quiet. " We, we have to tell him. The President, she… she… my dad… frak, Kara we have to tell him. Before it's too late. I mean she can hurt Laura, and Zerek is involved."

"Ok, stop right now, Lee!" Kara said. "Take a deep breath and turn around."

He did like she said and saw his father. The young Adama opened his jaw.

"Starbuck, Apollo, what are you doing here?" he asked and gazed from his son to Kara. She pushed Lee a little bit forward his father. "Lee?"

"Uhm..." The Major looked down, still holding the documents. Kara cleared her throat and nudged him.

"Kara? Will someone explain me what this is all about?" The Admiral frowned.

"Yes, sir! We - I mean Kara and I have something which clearly shows Carolanne Adama isn't pregnant, and she's planning on getting rid of the President with Zerek." Lee said all in one breath.

The Admiral frowned again.

"What?"

"Ok, see yourself." Lee gave him the medical files, and Bill started looking through them. "They want to get rid of Mom."

The Admiral opened his mouth but words stacked up in his throat. His ex wife was faking the pregnancy. But why? This was the question he would like to know the answer to. He sat down in the nearest chair and looked at Kara and Lee. They were officers, and had broken a rule, but he just couldn't punish them. Ok, maybe he'd lost his objectivity, but they found out something important to him and Laura.

"It was you idea, Captain? This whole 'breaking into Cottle's office' thing?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, sir. I'm a patriot, and I can let Zerek take over the presidency just because he destroyed the President's marriage and that broke her down." Kara said.

Bill looked down like he was ashamed of something. The blood in his veins froze and a chilly shudder went through his body. Laura forgave him, but did she really, or say it? Maybe she said "I forgive you" but deep inside she still hadn't done it. She loved him, right? He looked at the files once again. And, he loved her. They had a chance to start once again, but the only problem was the trust issues. He trusted his wife, well maybe not completely. Laura was a beautiful woman, innocent and yet a devil and men found her attractive, like Zerek or Colonial One's Captain. The truth was he didn't like when someone was ogling his wife. It wasn't a nice feeling, the lust mixed with envy and helplessness. He couldn't touch her while the rest of men society could, they could have her heart and body if she let them.

_Face it, you're jealous, always was and will be. Laura is a woman out of your league._ _Is that the reason I hurt her so much? Because she wasn't supposed to be my wife? Oh, well. I guess I'm a moron. Now, we have a second chance to start again. Carolanne isn't pregnant, Laura isn't sleeping with Zerek, and I… I'm sitting here…_

Bill stood up and looked at his children, and then he gave Lee the documents and left the Life Station heading to Carolanne's quarters. In the meantime Kara nudged her friend and jogged out following the Admiral. Lee rolled his eyes and ran after them. He knew or the thought he know what they want to do and this was the right. His father was finally putting his family together. Major Adama smirked.

The three of them and a few marines, who were standing guard around the hallway; Bill called to them as he marches to the quarters with orders for them to follow him, were walking to Carolanne's quarters. It was the middle of the night, and the hallways were empty, the few people who were still on their shifts were trying to hold in their curiosity. The Admiral tried not to notice their looks and moving down the hallway, he had more important matters to attend to right now. Beside the crew always will be spreading the rumors, even the most discreet like his.

They stopped in front of the hatch. The Admiral knocked to the door, and by the way he done it, he could have woken up the dead. When no one answered the door, he gave one of the marines the order to open the hatch. They carried out the order and after opening the hatch, they came into the small room where they found a complete mess; the laundry was on the floor and a chair mixed with some magazines and bottles full of moonshine and several empty bottles of whiskey, two plates with spoiled food among them. Soldiers looked attentively around and nodded to the Admiral, who was two steps behind them. He shook his head when he saw the mess and, careful not to step into something, approached to the rack, where he saw Carolanne sleeping. The smell of booze was floating all around her and filling the room, so he covered his nose because the smell was terrible. He dismissed the marines and looked at his ex wife with disgust stopping in front of her bed and tangling his hands and looking at her in silence.

Kara and Lee, who were right behind Adama, looked at each other. They had come here to get answers but the Admiral… He was just standing above her and looking, thinking. Lee sighted shocking his head and made a step toward his father. This wasn't right; they had to do something, if not for themselves, then to Laura, to his mother. Lee put his hand on his father's arm; he turned his head to face his son. He nodded to his son giving him one of his looks, which told him to leave it alone. This was his battle to fight. Lee pressed his lips together but took out the files and gestured at his father so he saw Lee place them on a small table. Then he left the room with Kara, leaving his parents alone.

Bill was still standing above his ex wife just looking at her. When they were married, he had loved staring at her while she was sleeping. That was the only moment when he could do what he always wanted to do, keep her close to his body, run his fingers on her skin, play with her hair, and look at her. He would be a fool if he didn't say she was a beauty right then. She really was. Well not like Laura, but she took good care of herself. The alcohol and cigarettes destroyed her, even if she stopped drinking and was sober, that didn't return her beauty.

Bill sat down on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. One of Bill's best memories was one night after their wedding when she slept peacefully in the in their new small flat. He started at her almost all night, admiring her beauty, telling himself how lucky he was to be her husband and smiling. The curve of her breasts and hips, under the cheap material of their cream-coloured bedding, her little smile which was hiding under the cascade of her straight blond hair. They were so happy that day, the night they convinced Zack. It was his last night before shipping back to the Galactica, where he was a Captain. When he came back to the surface, Zack was already two months old. They were, of course, happy to be parents again, but something in their marriage died. She was cold when they were alone, spending all the time with her friends out of the house. They barely talked to each other, their love burned out. It wasn't a lie that they had stayed together only for their sons' sakes. It hadn't made sense to him to sleep in a bed with her when she didn't even speak to him anymore, so he'd decided to sleep on the couch. It was only a matter of time until she started sleeping with other guys, and he didn't mind because when he wasn't in the space and was at home, he was there only to his sons.

_Maybe it was my fault, I was never around, and so she started looking for love in different places._

Admiral cleared his throat, but she was still sleeping, so he gently rubbed her shoulder hoping that this would wake her up. Despite his efforts, she didn't even move, so he took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. Bill made his way to the hatch and the moment he put his hand on it, when he heard her voice. He slowly turned around, trying to stay calm. She had betrayed him and lied about the baby, tried to destroy his marriage, even though he consider her a friend; despite their history, the divorce, they were parents to two handsome boys and had to get on well with each other. He approached her with his poker face one thing he learned from Laura; never show emotions because someone could use it against you, in the meantime Carolanne slowly sat on the bed. She was dizzy with the worst hangover she had ever had. She put her hand to her head and looked at Bill with small smile.

"The baby gave me a headache. I had to lie down."

Bill opened his mouth in shock, but as soon as he noticed what he had done, he slowly closed it and pressed his lips together taking one more step forward. He saw the documents which Lee had left and he took them in his hand glancing at the first page taking before throwing them at Carolanne on the bed.

"Don't lie to me. I know you ain't pregnant!" he hissed while she was staring at him; comma her eyes open widely and eyebrows halfway up her forehead where there were a few small wrinkles. She didn't notice when he walked to her, because in the next moment he was standing over her and frowning with anger in her direction. He grabbed both her wrists into one palm, forcing her to leave the bed and follow him to the hatch.

"Where are we going?" she asked, when they left her room to face Kara, Lee and two marines.

"Take her to the brig solider and wait there for me!" he ordered. One of the marines saluted and took Carolanne's arm and lead her to brig, while Bill and the rest of the party headed to the Life Station.

* * *

Zerek looked at the clock in the presidential office on Colonial One. It was still early morning and the Quorum meeting wasn't supposed to take place for another half an hour. He looked around the office. It wasn't too personal but at the same time he smelled Laura everywhere. It was her office and no one would ever change it; it was the simple fact. He walked to the brown armchair and sat down looking at the white board where a black number was written: 41,418. The number which mean everything to her, the number which represented the future and the past, life and death, but most importantly this number meant hope.

When he was thinking about Laura and the mad plan of his, one of presidential aides came into the office and announced that The Quorum had arrived. Zerek stood up nodding to the young man and made sure he looked presentable. Then he left the office heading to conference room with his usual poker face. He stopped in front of the curtain taking a deep breath.

"Show time, it's now or never." With that he walked into the room and welcomed the Quorum's members with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**TBC **

thanks to Alicia


	18. Family finally together

_**A/N:** The last chapter is on!_

_ Special thanks to all readers and of course people who left soemthing behind:** Luawalshie**, **Ludwisia**, and **seagull08**. Thanks to my **beta**, without them I couldn't make it... **Dominik, Paxson and Alice** :) Thank you :)_

* * *

The Admiral had never been that anxious in his whole life, not even when his boys had been born; the military had taught him to be patient but right now he couldn't be. He was waiting for doctor Cottle to check his wife's tests again. After what he had heard from Carolanne a few hours earlier when he had interrogated her, now he had to make sure, if not for him, then to for Laura; she didn't deserve to go through it all again. The first time had been tough for her from what Lee had told him, and from what he had seen after they came back from Kobol; she was fighter but every day was worst then previous. She was all alone in this fight; yes, she had him, but like always she didn't want to look weak in front of everybody, especially him and he knew that. He had only experienced one or two moments with her when she was just Laura that time; one of them he especially remembered.

It was the day when they had been preparing for battle with Cylons to destroyed the Resurrection Ship, when she was laying in this white bathrobe of hers on her tiny cot so exhausted, so ill, but yet so presidential and strong; she'd tried to hide her illness and loneliness behind her presidential look. He knew that. He remembered when he'd touched her; her skin so pale and wet from sweat. She was so fragile, helpless and thin that one too hard hug could break all her bones. He wished he could take away her pain; she didn't deserved for the path the Gods' had given her and she couldn't die and leave him, not like this, not when he couldn't do something about it. He wished he could be in her place, dying, taking pain away from her body and giving her a chance to live, but that was impossible and then Baltar came up with his crazy idea. Bill had a chance to save her, his President, his best friend, his soul mate, his Laura.

The scriptures said: "All of this had happened before and will happen again." The most famous quote. Everyone knew it, but did they really believe in this; the prophecy, Gods and so on? He hadn't been a very religious man for most of his life; of course, when he was a little kid, he used to go to church with his family, but after the accident in which his mother and older sister had died, he had just stopped believing in Gods, in scriptures. And it was till day he met her; she had made him believe; not Gods, and all this crap, but in her and the things she was doing; she was his own goodness, his sine qua non.

His intensive reflections were stopped by Dr. Cottle who came into his office with test results. The grumpy Major with a cigarette in his mouth sat down on his chair and looked at the Admiral, who held his breath. He looked through the files once again humming. Then he put out the cigarette and opened his mouth.

"The test is negative. She's cancer free, Bill." He started while the Admiral stood up with his poker face and not saying anything as he walked to the door; he stopped and looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry I didn't know how this all happened…" and left.

Cottle didn't know what had happened, but Bill knew. His ex-wife had told him, while she was in the brig, she'd told him everything, about their plan; they wanted to destroy their connection, friendship, marriage, make them suffer, change their attitude and put them against each other. Then Carolanne would have him, and the prestige of being an Admiral's wife, the connection, the good life, her family, power, while that frakking terrorist had the presidential office and a broken and lonely Laura in his bed; about her fake pregnancy, about Tom Zerek and about Laura's switched test results. He was, of course, stoic and self-controlled when she'd told him this, but it was only an appearance. Deep down inside he was angry or more specifically furious. He'd watched Carolanne and tried not to bring himself to throw her out the nearest airlock. He really wanted to do it; it would end his problems, but then he remembered that she was still Lee's mother, even if he wanted to forget about her.

Bill walked to Laura's bed, and pulled back the curtain and smile to his wife, who was sitting on the bed and looking around. He walked to her and taking her hand, he gently kissed her lips. She smiled to him.

"Cottle took the test once again, Laura. Don't worry, everything is fine. You are cancer free." She opened her mouth but words didn't come to her throat.

"How? I… the test… but…"

"Shh…shh…"

"I don't understand." She said while he helped her stand up and pulled her to his body in a hug.

"They changed the tests' result, Carolanne and Zerek. They were planning to destroy our marriage. He wants to take over your office." She frowned once again, so he took a deep breath and explained to her everything which he'd learned from his ex.

"Oh my… Bill I have to talk to the Quorum. If Zerek wants to do something like this, he will be trying to convince the Quorum that I'm not capable to running the government. I have to stop him before it is too late! Will you arrange the shuttle to Colonial One for me?" She placed her hands over his chest looking directly in his eyes. He nodded.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the back of the Raptor, which was landing on Colonial One. Bill looked at his wife; she was looking at her tangled hands, thinking probably about her speech. He put his palm over her hands, whispering into her ear.

"You know, I sent a marine team with Lee to arrest him. We found out Zerek was selling the Vice President's office." He informed her while the pilot announced they landed. A moment later the hatch opened.

Laura stood up wearing her very presidential look and left the shuttle with her husband; they walked down long gray hallway and walked into the conference room where marines had already arrested the Vice-President in front of the Quorum of Twelve, whose members were looking at each other and marines looking for answers. Laura raised her head and gave Zerek an icy look. She passed him and took her usual place at the end of the long table, and she put her hands on the table and looked at the Quorum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Mr. Zerek, my Vice-President until today was arrested due to selling the Vice-Presidential office and conspiring with Carolanne Adama against office of the President of the Twelve Colonies and the Admiralty. He and his companions wanted to overthrow the government, take over the Presidency and destroy our hopes and dreams of the promised land. On the power which the presidential office gives me I have removed him from the Vice-President's office and with the help of the military put him in prison. I'm turning to you to accept my decision because it was the right thing to do and chose a new Vice-President among yourselves. That is all, thank you."

She looked at each face of the Quorum's members and hummed. All the years in politics and she Ccold read their faces like a book; she knew there were agreeing with her and, by the end of the day, she would be participating in the final election of her successor. She smiled leaving them alone to discuss her proposition; she slowly approached Bill, who was talking with one of the marines. He said something to the young soldier and after exchanging salutes, the marine left after his friends who were escorting Zerek back to the cell where he belonged.

Bill looked at his wife with a smirk on his face; Laura stopped in front of him and raised her hands placing them on his chest. She slowly looked at his eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer; her right hand travelling from his chest to his hair.

"Zerek is in his way to his new home!" he announced while she hugged him pressing her lips to his neck. "And you talked to the Quorum… so…"

"… so now, I believe we have one marriage duty left to attend to." He felt her smile into his neck after she kissed his ear whispering her last sentence.

"Shall we continue it in our quarters, Mrs. Adama?" he said giving her his arm, which she took.

"We shall, Mr. Adama." He lead her to their shuttle.

* * *

They were lying tangled with each other in the rack in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his naked body half covered with the sheet. Her warm and naked body, which was also covered with sheets, pressing into his right side, her head on his chest, fingers traveling up and down on his. His arm possessively wrapped around her body, fingers playing with her hair. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead; she hummed nestling into his body even more.

"You know you could take a day off, just call Tory before she sends a search party looking for you." He said and started kissing her face, rolling her on her back and placed his body above her and he tilted to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck giggling.

It had been two months since Zerek had been thrown to the brig and the Quorum had elected a new Vice-President, the delegate from Picon, Alexander Doster. It had been two months since they had become a real husband and wife and it had been great, the connection, love and friendship, the feeling that someone was by your side, loved and understood you. It was something had been missing for her.

Their foreplay was disturbed by the buzzing of the com. Bill gasped reaching to for the phone. He answered the phone. Laura in the meantime was going up and down over his chest. The Admiral smiled hanging the phone up and kissed Laura's lips, and then he quickly sat down on the bed; he wrapped sheet around his waist and made his way to the wardrobe.

"Bill? What is going on?" She raised her eyebrow sitting back on the rack. Laura wrapped the sheets around her body and made her way after him to the bathroom; she lost the sheets and walked to the shower where Bill already was. "What had happened, honey?"

"Lee called from the Life Station!" He grinned washing her back; she turned around to face him. "Dee went into labor and… we have a granddaughter, Grandma!" She also happily grinned placing his hands on his cheeks and pressing his lips to hers.

"We going to see her, now?" He only nodded focusing on clean their bodies.

It was three minutes later when they were all cleaned and dressed up, walking with radiant grins on their faces to the Life Station holding hands. They turned left and stopped in front of the hatch. Bill looked at his wife and took a deep breath, and then he opened the hatch and came into the room with Laura. They looked around and noticed Cottle; he only gave him one of his grumpy looks and pointed them to Dee's bed and then he left to his office.

They went toward Dee's bed and withdraw the curtain; they stopped in front of Lee and Dee who was half sitting and half lying on the bed. Laura politely asked if they could come in, and after Lee nodded, they walked to Dee's bed. Laura sat down in the chair and grabbed Dee's hand asking how she feeling.

Bill in the meantime placed his hand on Lee's shoulder looking at the sleeping baby girl in Lee's arms.

"She's perfect, son."

"Yeah." He answered looking at his baby girl. "You want to hold her, Dad?" Bill nodded and Lee slowly gave his daughter into his arms.

Bill looked at his granddaughter and with her in his arms, he slowly approached Laura; the curious woman stood up and looked at the baby, carefully touching the baby's head with her fingers; tears of joy came into her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, meet your granddaughter, Lilly Rose Adama." Lee said with joy in his voice sitting down on the bed next to his wife, and he kissed her head.

Laura once again looked at Bill and their granddaughter in his arms before he handed her the baby. She smiled and took little Lilly into her arms. She smiled again but this time to the baby who yawned, Laura gently gave her finger which the girl took into her small hands.

"Welcome into the world, Lilly Rose." She whispered to the baby. "I'm your grandma, Lilly; I and your grandpa will be spoiling you, yeah… I'm talking about this big, scary man who was holding you a few minutes ago, but don't worry he's not that bad, and he already loves you. You are our little sunshine, sweetie."

She kissed Lilly's head and handed the baby to Dee. Looking at her family, especially Dee with Lilly in her arms, she smiled. It was a miracle, the new life in Dee's arms. It was the future, hope for a better life. Laura wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled once again, nestling into his warm body. She promised herself that she would give a better life to her little sunshine, and now when she was here in the protective arms of her mother, Laura had one thing to do. Lead all of them to the promised land; to Earth.

**THE END**


End file.
